


In time

by nunu82



Category: ATEEZ (Band), Monsta X (Band), Stray Kids (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alpha Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Alpha Lee Jooheon, Alpha Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X), Alpha Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta Chae Hyungwon, Beta/Omega, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Im Changkyun | I.M, Omega Verse, Omega Yoo Kihyun, Polyamorous Pack, Polyamory, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 43,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25467829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nunu82/pseuds/nunu82
Summary: . 　　　　·   +  *  ..  ⋆  ✧˚   · .. . 　 . 　  　　 ✺  ·* ⊹   .*  *.          "They're here, Hyung. We found them look".  ⋆  ✧˚   · .. . 　    . 　  　　                                       ✺  ·* ⊹   .*
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Everyone, Im Changkyun | I.M/Everyone, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Everyone, Lee Jooheon/Everyone, Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X) & Everyone, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Everyone
Comments: 26
Kudos: 118





	1. Prologue

—— Omegaverse ——

The country is made up of many different packs, each pack control and live by their own policy's. These are enforced by the head alpha of the pack, he or she is born to the previous head and will take leadership when the time comes.

★

However the head alpha does not have just one romantic relationship with their partner in fact they have to have more than three which can include other alphas, betas and omegas. Once the head alphas have completed their close pack they will become much more stronger, respected as well as becoming powerful. Any other alpha who is not the head of the pack will only have a partnership with one other person along with betas.

★

Once you turn 18 your true self will be revealed, however each clan deal with this differently. Not as popular now however in the past many clans would use omegas to breed and become sexual partners for alphas never giving them any sense of life.

★

Soulmates do exist in the world for alphas, betas and omegas. You see your soulmate in your dream and the closer you are to them, the more vivid and clear the vision becomes as well as being more frequent. This also makes the persons scent stronger, if their soulmate is close then their significant others scent will become clearer and stronger sometimes overwhelming. But finding your soulmate is difficult, now many packs suggest mating with people in the clan this is to stop cross overs in other clans and disruptions.

★

Now a days many clans don't live in hierarchy of their status, some clans do. Often breeding omegas with omegas, something dangerous to do as it can cause a lot of physical and emotional pain for the wolves. But if they become pregnant it will guarantee an omega offspring. These practices happen in secret or in quiet in order to stop over clans finding them and demanding the change.

★

Main clans;

• X clan 3,458 pp  
• 8 clan 2,200 pp  
• NCT clan 4,230 pp  
• pink clan 2,560 pp  
• once clan 3,300 pp  
• stay clan 5,450 pp


	2. Trespass - 1

Oblivious to the time, the two omegas were sleeping cozily between the soft sheets and blankets embedded around them. Lim Changkyun and Yoo kihyun were two omegas born into the once clan, they had been tied at the hip since birth and often questioned how close they actually were. On lookers would say they are close friends who just go back years, however they both internally knew it was something different. They would often see each other in their dreams along with others, but they wouldn't dare tell anybody in the fear of being split up. Omegas weren't supposed to feel like that towards other omegas. Both of their parents knew that they were close and would often let the other sleep round their house for comfort, which became more frequent when they both revealed their inner wolf. However perhaps their parents wouldn't be quite so kind if they knew that they were sleeping in again for the sixth time this month, cutting it very close to the time they should be leaving for lessons.

The older pup off the two began to stir from his slumber as the alarm clock continued ringing, begging to be turned off.

"Arghh" Kihyun groaned as he grabbed a pillow from beneath his body, chucking it in the direction of the clock in hopes it would silence the machine.

There was a short silence before it began to shake and ring again. The male cursed under his breath as he crawled out the comfort of his friend and over to the night stand. As he turned the alarm off, squinting to read the hands of the clock he soon realised perhaps he should have listening to the noise. The face read "8:15" meaning himself and changkyun should have left for their class fifteen minutes ago in hopes to arrive on time for their 9am lesson.

"Shit, shit, shit not again. Kyunie ! ...Changkyun!" He shook the sleeping male to try and wake him quickly.

"What the fuck ki, I was having such a good sleep I saw you aga-" The younger male lifted his head from his sleeping position, scrunching his brows at the older.

"Tell me later changkyun but we should have left fifteen minutes ago we need to hurry up. If our parents find our were late again for lessons were going to be in deep trouble" Kihyun began to race round the room finding his school tie and shirt, whilst attempting to put both his legs through trousers. Changkyun didn't bother replying he knew the consequence if they were late and he really didn't want to get scolded again by both his and his mates parents.

"Here" Changkyun chucked a tie at the male, whilst he himself began to frantically put his clothes on. The pair wore matching baby blue ties with a dark blue jumper on top of a white shirt. Matching black trousers and shoes with the only difference being kihyun's big round glasses that would sit on the end of his nose. In the once clan, omegas who attend lessons wear blue uniform, alphas wear red and betas wear purple. This is in order to protect each type of wolf as well as tell the rest of the villagers and people in the clan would know that they were newly learning wolves who would not be available to mate until after they had finished all lessons, this was for safety reasons.

By the time the omegas had left the house, kihyun locking it behind them and checking his watch the time now displayed 8:35.

They glanced at each other "Fuck" they both swore in time.

"Kyunie what do we do, if we start sprinting now we can make it in 30 ish minutes but when we arrive they'll know we ran because we were late" Kihyun sighed.

"I know we shouldn't hyung, but we could take the forbidden route" Kihyuns eyes went wide. The route was only forbidden to omegas as the path led dangerously close to the clan wall. If rouge alphas got a whiff of the omegas scent they could run the risk of breaking in over the wall and causing chaos to the pack as well as immediate danger to the omega.

"Changkyun.. you know we aren't allowed." The elder said.

"I know I know but look it's for one day and from now on we'll make sure to get up earlier. Please ki we don't want to annoy our teachers or parents any-

"Fine let's go but be quiet and stay close to me" Kihyun interrupted pulling the boy by the wrist and down the forbidden path. This was a ten minute walk to the building where their lessons were, compared to the usual 40.

As the pair began to speed walk across the stoned trail, taking in the huge wall cowering over them they noticed the silence in the air. As well as the subtle smell of sweet honey, it was strong as they walked past almost distracting them, until a shocked looking beta guard greeted them at the exit of the path.

"Please tell me you two aren't serious. You know this is off limits for omegas" As they got close they saw the teal of his uniform indicating he was one of the royal guards too. "You could have caused real damage here!!"

"This is just what we needed, If i didn't think we we're screwed already today we defiantly are now" Kihyun whispered to the other male.

"S..Sir please we didn't mean to trespass, we just were running late today, it will never happen again I promise" Changkyun begged throwing himself to the ground.

"What he said" Kihyun also fell to the floor bowing.

"Get up you don't need to bow to me" The guard replied. Watching the pair scramble to stand in front of his gaze. As he met their eyes he realised one of them had started to tear up whilst the other looked terrified. He couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt, he knew omegas were sensitive but they really shouldn't have been walking along this path. "Look, I can see you didn't mean to walk along here, mainly because i normally am working here and I have never seen you before but also you seem like good kids. But I swear if I catch you wandering down here again there will be consequences" The guard scolded turning away from the mm nodding towards the main path. Which they should have been on an hour ago.

"T..Thank you sir!" The two pups bowed before running in the direction of their schooling.

"I swear to god changkyun we need to set some more alarms" Kihyun called as they finally reached the doors to the lesson.

As they took off their shoes, walking through the door they were met with an empty room, with their teacher sat at her desk.

"Morning boys, your early this morning" She chucked peeking her head out from behind her screen.

"What do you mean mina, it's 8:54" Changkyun pointed you the clock at the front of the class.

The teacher laughed rolling her eyes "Do you not remember what I said at the end of yesterday's lesson? We are starting later today at half nine instead. I have a meeting in ten" She laughed picking up the paperwork from her desk.

The two boys dropped their jaws at their own stupidity, they could have slept in longer as well as taking the safe route and avoiding coming into trouble with the guard.

"Trust you two to be the ones to forget that, you can sit in here until i'm finished. Make a start on today's work at your desk" She said before exiting the room.

The boys just turned to each other in shock before playfully punching each other in the arm.

"Your an idiot you know that"

"Me ? who you calling idiot hamster" Changkyun playfully grabbed the others glasses and running away.

"Oi come back here" Kihyun whined chasing after the other whilst they waited for their teachers return.

—————

"Who's taemin?"   
"Is he the last one?"   
"Is someone else joining?"   
The teacher whistled to settle the excited omegas talking about the last boy to join their class for the year.   
"Class settle down ! There's five of you yet I feel like i'm teaching 100"

The boys went silent at the desk looking at her in hope for answers.

"Yes the boy is called taemin, yes he's the last one joining for this year so show him some love hm. Especially as he's also been shunned from his parents" The classmates gasped in shock.

It happened rarely but if parents were both alphas and still lived in the mindset that omegas were useless except for breeding purposes they would sometimes shun the omega. Pushing him out of the family, even though it was something that couldn't be helped.

"I thought they didn't do that anymore" One of the boys in the class said.

"Unfortunately it still does, not very often but it's not something uncommon. So please look after him hm?" She looked at them all sternly before calling out to the door. "You can come in now" She shouted.

All heads farted towards the door as a handsome looking boy walked in, dressed in their matching uniform and his dirty brown hair poking out everywhere.

"Hi" He whispered out.

"Taemin this is changkyun, kihyun, ryunjin , taehyun and beomgyu" Mina pointed to each other members sat at the desks.

Each one waved and smiled at the newbie as the teacher called their name out.

"Here take a seat we're just about to get started on today's lesson"

Taemin took a seat between taehyun and beomgyu and the class began to go into session.

——————————

" hyung I could smell it.. again... when I was out hunting for rogues. It was stronger than the first time I smelled them but it could be because I was closer the the once west side wall this time. One smelt like chocolate whilst the other was rose"

"We need to make a plan then, soon too. we're all starting to have more vivid dreams and if your picking up the scents much more stronger then.. I think we finally know where they are"

"They're part of the once clan"

"But we don't even know what type of wolf they are hyung"

"It doesn't matter anymore" 

————————————

Hi and welcome to me AU please feel free to comment anything :D any feedback is greatly appreciated !!


	3. No exit - 2

"I don't know why I was so excited to start these lessons when all we do Is learn about the alphas" Changkyun sighed as the duo walked along the path back to their homes.

Kihyun hummed in agreement "I know, I still can't believe they want us to start talking to the ones in the southern sector..."

"I overheard one of them a few weeks ago saying that he wants to have a huge amount of children hyung. I ran out the shop as soon as he had finished talking, but I couldn't brush what he said out of my mind." Changkyun whispered at the end as he kicked a stone along the floor.

"There's only 4 that have become alphas in our year kyunie so don't worry too much, they may not even want us. There's two of us that won't get picked in the class so let's just hope hm?" Kihyun wrapper his arm round the other as their houses came into view.

Changkyun didn't reply just sticking out his bottom lip, making the other chuckle.

"Are you staying tonight?" The older asked, nodding towards his house which was only a few metres away.

"Ah not tonight hyung, my parents want me back tonight. Plus If I stay another night I might have to start paying rent" He laughed stopping in his tracks.

"You know my parents would never, they love you too much" Kihyun smiled wrapping the smaller boy in a hug. They stayed like that for a few minutes before pulling apart and wandering in the direction of their homes.

As changkyun reached the front door, he noticed a letter sticking out of the mailbox on the door. Tugging it out, and opening the door he was greeted with his parents sat at the dining table.

"Afternoon kyunie how was lessons today?" His mother softly asked as she pulled the boy into her embrace.

"What's that son?" The older man asked getting up from his side of the table.

"It was fine thank you, and I am not sure. It was sticking out the letterbox but it's for me" The brown haired boy pulled away eyes locking with the paper.

"Go on what are you waiting for open it" His mum laughed pushing his arm.

He slowly torn up the folds and sliding the piece of paper out.

"Dear Changkyun, congratulations on turning 18 and displaying your true wolf of an omega. This is something to be proud of, your the reasons our packs and clans can multiply and bring new life to the world. In light of your transition we will be holding a celebration with other betas and alphas that have transformed this year. This will help you to find your mate easier once the time has come and you have finished your lessons !!

Stay safe and happy from the twice pack   
Sana, Tzuyu, Momo, Mina, Nayeon, Jihyo, Dahyun, Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung"

"Isn't this exciting" His mother squealed as she nudged her mate. "We will have to go into town and pick you up an outfit for the night" She raced over to the house phone, dialling kihyun's parents.

"Congrats son" His father patted him on the shoulder, before making his way outside.

But changkyun didn't feel right, his stomach knotted and head becoming clouded with negative thoughts.

"Kihyunie !!!! Mrs Yoo said kihyun got the same letter too isn't this great !" The boy just nodded in hesitation. Am I really going to have to mate so soon ? I thought I didn't have to worry about all this for a few more months.

"But we don't have to mate just yet right? not for a couple more months or years?" He shakily asked throwing the paper down onto the table.

"Kinda changkyun, as soon as you've finished learning you'll be expected too" His mum answered hanging the phone up.

"Do I have too? Whats the rush? Can't we just wait a little longer" He questioned slumping over on the couch.

"What's it with the new ones hm ? Always asking questions, changkyun it's in your blood wether you like it or not" She chucked trying to lift the mood. "I'm not starting dinner for a few hours so why don't you go for a walk with ki" She slapped his leg earning a whine from her son.

"What are we having?" He huffed getting you towards the front door.

"Chicken and rice again, your dads shopping now so hopefully something more exciting the rest of the week" She smiled walking away from him.

Changkyun rolled his eyes before stepping out the door where kihyun was already waiting.

"How did you get here so fast?"

"I had left as soon as your mum had hung up" Kihyun brought the male into his arms. "I knew you'd be like this"

"Like what I'm fine. I just feel like there's no ending no exit to this alpha talk" Changkyun whined again, squirming out his friends grip and crossing his arms over his chest.

"No your not you big baby, we knew it was coming kyunie. We .. we just have to go with it, as much as it sucks. But maybe we'll mate with someone nice" He pulled the boy away from the house and towards a near by field, in which they would often spend many house lying in the long grass discussing what ever was on their minds.

Changkyun not wanting to reply just yet, let the other led him away to the meadow. As they both sat down against the long flowing grass, they took a deep inhale breathing in the smells and scents around them. The flowers were always comforting towards them both no matter how stressed or upset they were.

"Kihyun, you'll always be close to me right? Even if we mate. You'll live close by?" Changkyun turned to the other, noticing how the afternoon sun hit the boys face lighting up all his features. His dimples and eyes look so cute, should I be feeling this about him. Why am I feeling butterflies around him now?"

"Of course changkyunie, I don't think I could live without you. You know how special you are to me" The boy faced him now, also noticing how the light was perfectly illuminating his face. You are so beautiful changkyun god how I wish I was an alpha for you

"You mean that" Changkyun asked as he placed his hand around the side of his hyung's neck. The space between them closing until their faces were a few inches away.

"Of course" His whispered out. The two wolves felt like time had stopped, suddenly all the worries from the day had swept away and now the only thing that mattered was their love for each other...

——————————-

Meanwhile at the younger's house, a concerned parent was phoning her sons teacher.

"H.Hello you are speaking to mina? How can I be of service this evening"

"Ah hello Mina, I'm changkyuns mother" The women spoke down the line.

"Mrs Lim, what can I do for you at this time?"

"It's nothing important just a concern, changkyun recieved his letter this evening from yourself and the pack. But i'm a little concerned he's pushing away the omega alpha roles away. I just wandered if you could focus on that for a little while in class" She asked nervously.

"Ah of course mrs Lim, that's not a problem in fact I was going to be teaching about relationships next week. So rest well I will ensure we give him the right information"

"Thank you mam! Enjoy the rest of your night" The mother chimed, as she listened to the women say goodbye before hanging up herself. Walking over to the table she un scrunched the letter her son had been given, and stuck it to the grey front of her fridge in order for her not to forget to buy her son some new clothes.


	4. One love - 3

"Beomgyu! Your late five minutes after lesson has finished. Now come sit in your place, I'll repeat what I said to the others" Mina rolled her eyes, turning to face the white board.

"M...A...T...I...N...G ....I N ... THE ...C...L...A..N" The teacher scribbled on the board in bright red marker. "This is the topic for today's lesson" She announced turning to face her pupils.

There was a variety of reactions some looked confused, annoyed and some excited.

"I know this seems repetitive but I really want to focus on this for a while so your all comfortable" She turned back around again writing down some smaller notes on the board. "Now as you know I'm an omega and slightly different from you all as I'm mated into a pack relationship, unlike you all who will mate to just one person."

Changkyun turned to his friend rolling his eyes as he leans back in his chair, uninterested in the topic of conversation.

"Changkyun come on, you need to pay attention to this part" Kihyun whispered pointing to the teacher stood in front of the class. But he didn't get a reply from the male just a sigh of boredom. 

"Now soulmates exist you all know that, but it's not as easy as it seems. If your soulmate doesn't exist within this clan then you will be mated to another wolf of our clan." The omegas looked around to each other confused waiting for her to continue. "Finding a soulmate takes a very long time and they are often in separate clans which makes it very difficult, as leaving our clan and joining new ones can cause a lot of problems and danger. However mating with someone in our own clan does not come with many dangers, so giving up one love for the sake of the protection of the clan isn't reasonable to ask I think so. Yes your bond won't be as strong and you may not have a deeper connection but it's safer then adventuring out of our own clan"

She turned around to face them her usual smile now faded to a strong stern look. Even as an omega some wolves feared her as she was part of the highest authority pack, mated and with a soulmate so her strength and power was no force to be messed with.

"Forget about all the soulmate talk you heard as a child and now become open minded to the possibility of mating with our alphas. Which will happen in only a few weeks now." She walked past each desk making sure to look directly into each pair of eyes in order for her message to sink deeper into their head.

"Now I know beomgyu has already found his mate yeonjun from the west side. But the rest of you I expect to be talking and interacting at the party on wednesday. Do I make myself clear?" She asked as she made her way to the from of the room again.

Each omega nodded before she turned round and started teaching about the mating process.

—————-

"See you tomorrow and remember what I said at the start" The teacher shouted as changkyun and kihyun exited the room. They were both wrapped in matching woolly hats and scarves as the September warmth had started to drop in the last few days.

"Come on ki mums making us hotpot for dinner" The young male sang as his nose peaked out from the clothes, the pink skin sticking out against the blue scarf.

"okay kihyunie" Kihyun laughed at the boys cute behaviour as they walked arm in arm down the path. Ignoring the lesson they sat through during the day.

As they skipped down the path, the smell of honey filled their nose again. A scent that had started to appear more frequent to the pair. when they started lessons they never smelt it but ever since that trip down the forbidden path it had become more familiar.

Their nostrils flared as they could smell it again "It's here again hyung? Can you smell it?" Changkyun asked as they stopped looking around for the source of the smell. But there was nothing.

"Maybe there's just a hive near by or in one of the trees" Kihyun suggested, looking around at the plants surrounding them.

After searching for some sort of answer the boys left it and quickly found them self standing at changkyuns door.

Fumbling around his pockets for the key, he brought out the small shiny object unlocking the door. "I forgot to say mum isn't eating with us they had to go somewhere tonight so mum and dad won't be back till late"

"Ah so we can have some alone time" Kihyun winked before bursting out laughing.

"Whatever you weirdo" Changkyun giggled before pulling off his outside garments and hanging them up on the clothing rack next to the door. Kihyun following his actions.

"It smells good kyunie your mum sure knows how to cook" Kihyun followed the other into the kitchen seeing the large bowl of hot pot resting on the cooker.

"Of course she does, she's a good beta" Changkyun replied as he lifted the lid. The boys eyes lit up, inside slow cooked beef was boiling in a tasty broth. Dumplings floating in top which were the pairs favourite food.

"Whaa you didn't tell me we were having dumplings too" Kihyun quickly ran to the cupboard grabbing two bowels. "Hurry I'm hungry" He whined.

Changkyun just rolled his eyes laughing at the mans behaviour, as he reached for a ladle hanging up and pouring out the dish.

As the brought it to the table and started to tuck in a silence filled the air, no words needed to be spoken as they enjoyed the comfort of the beta wolves meal.

The silence was soon interrupted by the sound of spoons scraping the bottom of the bowls to clean out the left over bits of meat.

"I feel so full, wow that was good" Changkyun leaned back. Resting his head against the back of the chair.

"Tell your mum I say thank you" Kihyun asked as he got up from the table cleaning away the plates. He walked into the kitchen, turning on the tap to begin washing up. But just as he squirted soap into the bowl he felt a pair of arm wrap around him.

"Thank you" A muffled voice said from his back.   
Changkyun didn't leave his side until the cleaning up was done and the. kihyun picked him up carrying him to his room.

They led down next to each other on his bed, wrapping their bodies in blankets.

"Hyung can we talk about something" The smaller boy nervously asked as he fiddled with his shirt sleeves.

"Of course kyunie" Kihyun replied nuzzling his nose into the younger's scent gland.

"D..Do you .. I mean you might not but um do you think we're soulmates" He stutter out.

Kihyuns movements stopped as he pulled away from the boys neck and looked him in the eyes. "I don't know changkyun but there's something special between us I can feel it. I see you in my dreams a lot but we're never alone"

"You've started seeing more people in your dreams too, I know we spoke about one other before but now I see five others behind you" Changkyun excitedly asked. Now moving to sit up facing the other.

"Yes! I see six two including you. Ever since the day we went along the forbidden path i've started to have more vivid dreams too. As well as that honey smell becoming stronger." Kihyun scratcher his head.

"What if they really are our mates, what if we're mates?" Changkyun asked leaning foreword. Nothing physically had ever happened between the two, just cuddles or affectionate behaviour. But nothing serious, until now.

"If you really are my mate then does that mean I can do this?" Kihyun asked closing the gap between them and locking his lips onto the boys. Changkyun didn't hesitate but leaned into him more, kissing back instantly. His hands wrapping around the mans neck. Kihyuns arms planted on the younger's small waist as they became to make out, each tongue fighting for dominance.

After a while of kissing, they both pulled apart. Each one panting out of breath waiting for the other to say something.

"I've wanted to do that for a while but I just don't know" Kihyun berthed our pressing his forehead against the others.

"Me too" Changkyun blushed, his ears turning bright pink. "What do we do now?"

"The ones around us in the dream are probably children kihyunie, something from the future i'm guessing. Why else would they be blurred, i'd ask mina but she'd be annoyed at the soulmate topic and tell us to forget it. So for now we keep this" He gestured to their position "A secret until I can figure out what to do"

"Okay ki" He simply replied. His lips brushing dangerously close to the others.

"I never would have guessed you were one to tease" Kihyun spoke.

"I never would have guessed you'd make the first move" He smugly replied. But before he could make another smug comment kihyun had already began to lock their lips again. Pushing him further into the mattress for more access to the boys lips and neck.

———————————————————

"Hyung I saw them again last night, it was much clearer then the other dreams"

"Me too ! I could see them it felt like they were here"

"Their scents are stronger too, yesterday it was the strongest yet and by the looks of it, every passing day they are getting stronger"

"Then I think the time has come, I have word that in a few days the village are preparing to mate them off but we will have to get them before then no matter what comes in our way"

"How many days do you mean by a few?"

"Wednesday"

"But hyung it's monday now.. we have only a small amount of time to get ready"

"It's safer this way, it means the clan will never get word of our arrival"


	5. Honestly - 4

"Thank god" Kihyun announced as he flopped onto his own bed.   
"How did we get so lucky tonight, god it must have been something serious though if they had to cancel our party for this meeting" Changkyun sighed before falling down on the male.

The night was supposed to go ahead as planned, omegas, betas and alphas meeting for the first time since changing. Light conversation, small dances and lots of food. However just as the two omegas had left their home there was a sudden message sent round ordering them not too attend and to stay at home for the evening. Their parents left for the village talk leaving the pair in the company of each other.

"Probably but I couldn't care less right now, I just want to get changed and sleep. Feeling so nervous tonight has got me worn out kyunie" Kihyun said turning over on the bed so he could face the other. "Let's get changed I have some of your spare clothes for you for tonight in the top draw"

"Okay~" Changkyun chimed getting off of the bed and heading to grab his clothes and quickly change out of his outfit for tonight. His parents had bought him the outfit, which was a baby blue long shirt and matching trousers. Which would apparently seduce an alpha something changkyun tried desperately to ignore the whole time whilst they were shopping.

Kihyun moved off the bed also, undressing himself before sticking on his pjs and slipping underneath the covers. "Turn the light off please" He mugged before turning over.

Changkyun just rolled his eyes "Am I your slave?" He snickered before joining the male next to him.

"Honestly yes. Yes you are" Kihyun laughed as he replied turning over in his bed to face the other. "It is a little bit of a shame it was cancelled you know"

"Why is that?"

"I didn't get too see you looking beautifully in your clothes all night" He complimented. Reaching his hand out to place it against the others face.

"I know I did look rather handsome ki" Changkyun winked, before laughing"

Stopping all his movements kihyun pulled away laughing "Way to ruin the moment kyunie" He turned away snuggling into the blankets.

"What I'm just being honest" He whined wrapping his arms around the older mans waist. Head coming to tuck between his shoulder blades. "Goodnight kihyun"

"Mm goodnight kyunie"

Before too long the small boys fell into a peaceful slumber, with the only sounds in the house coming from the light snores escaping past their lips.

———————————————————————————

"We're here.. does everyone know the play yes"

"Yes hyung. don't worry about us three we will be fine"

"Okay and like I said the scent of them was strongest at the north of the village wall so head there first. I could be wrong but i'm certain they're there"

"We trust you jooheon"

"Okay, well get going we don't have long and we need to move fast"

"You know how to contact us if something goes wrong?"

"Yes hyung"

"good"

———————————————————————————

"Nayeon your in charge here ! surely there should be a plan in place ? How come you didn't know earlier?!" A villager shouted from down below. Currently being held outside the town hall was a large town meeting, in light of patrolling guards noticing an outside clans marks along the sides of the clans walls. Marks and scrapes could only mean one thing. An alpha clan attack. This would always come with chaos, death and catastrophe.

"Please would everyone calm down!" Tzuyu shouted causing an immediate silence to fall across the people. "We only found out within the hour so we have to keep calm and stand our ground. We don't know what clan they are, it could just be rogues trying to scare us but we need to prepare properly." She finished stepping back in order for nayeon to finish.

"Exactly, now all alphas no matter if you have just turned or an elder surround the inside walls and protect the omegas and pups at all cost! Betas gather all medical equipment as well as any items that could be used as a weapon and hand it to any omega or child who hasn't transformed yet. Luckily all the unmarked omegas have been sent home, they love north so unless the alphas know that then they are safe for now. Which gives us more time to protect the main gates. All on duty guards are there now but we'll need all the help we can get!" Just as she finished her last sentence a large boom echoed through the trees, causing everyone to jump and gasp in fear.

"It's already begun, prepare yourself and protect your family" Nayeon bowed before changing into her wolf form along with tzuyu and pouncing off the stage and down through the trees.

The village descended into chaos, betas sprinting around looking for all the necessary items. Alphas turning into their wolf form and embarking down the paths to the west and east walls. Taking the chance that the omegas would be safe hidden in their homes in the north villages. 

——————-  
A/N

Sorry this chapter is a little short, I wanted to make the next one really long and needed a filler :)

also feel free to comment any feedback or tell me if you like it so far :D

—- ty :)


	6. Blue moon - 5

The two small boys were lying against each other, limbs tangled together and blankets thrown over their bodies. Both in a deep slumber until a scream outside startles the younger one awake. 

——Changkyun POV—-

I sat up in bed, suddenly feeling very anxious as a wave of panic swept over me. Bringing my hands up to my face I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, turning my head to read the time on the clock.

**9:34 pm**

Weird. We only fell asleep an hour or so ago, I don't usually wake up in the night. Laying in back down on the bed pulling the blanket over me, I tried to shut my eyes. When I heard a heart stopping noise.

"It's this one, It has to be this house it's the only one left." An unknown deep voice said from outside. Followed by the sound of my front door slowly being unlocked.

Too frightened to get up and look through the curtains, I reached out shaking kihyun until he started to stir.

"Ugh Changkyun I was-" He began to say before he made eye contact with me. But I didn't say anything I just held my index finger to my lips and nodded to the bedroom door.

"The scent is so strong, it's definitely this house" We heard about her voice whisper from downstairs.

We both started to breathe more heavily, through our nose not daring to make a noise. Kihyun grabbed my hand and gestured to the en-suite. I felt my body shake as I untangled myself from the covers as careful as I could be watching as kihyun waited on the bed.

I tip toed across the wooden floorboards, hearing the people downstairs search the rooms underneath us. Every passing second added to the anxious and nausea feeling building up inside of me. I pushed the door open, grateful for the fact it opened silently.

But as I made my way inside expecting kihyun to be following me behind or getting off of the bed, I was taken off guard as he sat on the bed watching me.

"Kihyun come on" I mouthed too him, using the small night light in the bathroom to illuminate my face and shed a bit of light into the room.

He shook his head, tears spilling from his eyes. "They're alphas" He mouthed back. Which could only mean one thing.. they were here for us. Stupid. Useless. Omegas. "They'll want us. But i'm not letting them take you. I love you changkyun" He mouthed back. I had to hold myself back trying hard not to run and grab him. But before I could reply we heard the loud thumps of someone coming up the stairs. Our eyes darted to the bedroom door before finding their way back to one another. "If you love me. Shut the door and don't make a sound." I shook my head.

"I can't" I mouthed my hand shaking as it grasped the door handle. I can't leave him behind, he's everything to me.

"No you can. Please changkyun. For me." He mouthed just as the sound of the unknown person stopped outside my room.

Terrified, I shut my eyes and quickly pushed the wooden door forward. Hearing it click and lock.

Tears spilled out from my eyes as I moved away from the entrance sitting down against the cold floor. Eyes never leaving the door.

"He's here!" I heard someone shout followed by the sound of my door opening and another pair of feet running up the stairs. "Now now, tell me is their somebody else here with you?" The deep voice asked. I imagined kihyun shook his head as I didn't hear his response.

"Good boy, now please get up and come close"

"Oh wow hoseok he's so pretty"

I could hear the sniffles of kihyun, I could imagine seeing his small face full of tears, a bright pink nose and eyes bloodshot.

"You take him downstairs I'll collect all of this up" The voice spoke again, just as I heard movement which I now guessed was "hoseok" and kihyun leaving the room and making there way downstairs.

Distracted from the noise of kihyun leaving the room I hadn't even noticed the noise of the other male wandering around the room. Until I saw the two dark spots under the door, "Mmm what do we have in here I wonder"

My heart stopped and I felt instantly sick. This was it, my life is over. I'll be forever mated to whoever this sick person was and forced to submit.

The door clicked and suddenly flew open and my eyes darted to the man standing in front of me. He was tall, dirty blonde hair and his body was average size not too skinny and not too tall. "Just as I had thought" The man voiced out.

He scent was so strong, it was a mixture of the meadows me and kihyun would lye in as well as a small hint of musk.

"Get up" He ordered cutting me off from my thoughts. I didn't want to annoy him so I immediately jumped go my feet brushing away the tears from my cheeks. As I looked him the eye I noticed his unique facial features, for one he was exceptionally pretty but he also had this unusual blink. "Pass me your hands" He ordered again, to which I complied handing him my wrists. I watched as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out some soft material, he binded my arms together before letting go to reach in his back pocket again. This time revealing a blind fold. Gently placing it over my head and across my eyes, I suddenly felt paranoid. Where was he taking me?

"Ah!" I yelped as I was suddenly lifted up, and manhandled over his shoulder.

He didn't say a word as he carried me out of the room and down the steps.

"Put him in your cart min" I heard what I presumed was hoseoks voice call out. We walked outside and the sudden chill from the night sent shivers down my spine.

We walked for about five minutes before he placed me on the ground, before a sound of a door unlocking rang through my ears and I was picked up and placed onto a hard wood floor.   
"I'll take your blind fold off but don't try screaming or shouting it's only us out here" Min? Said.

His hands came around my head loosing the fold until it fell from my eyes. But before I could reply to him he shut the door.

I had to blink a few times to adjust to the low light in the room, it was a small box 2 metres wide and about 4 in height. There was a door in front of me as well as a small tiny window to my left. But there was one thing missing. Kihyun.

I shuffled closer to the window reaching as best as I could to look out, but I wasn't tall enough. Was he not being taken too ? We're they annoyed at his lie ? What if he had been harmed.

I moved back into one of the corners and rested my head upon my knees. Unable to control my cries I let it all out, praying that wherever kihyun was he was safe.

A sudden jerk forward, knocked me over as I felt the movement begin and I guessed that whoever this minhyuk guy was he had gotten what he was looking for and now was taking me back to wherever my new home was. I could barely see outside to guess where we were heading but the dark night and the small light of the blue moon revealed that we were heading out the village north.


	7. Ready or not -6

—Kihyun POV—

What time was it? I thought as I leant further into the corner. My wrists ached from the restraints, and the position I was sat in, but there wasn't much space to move out. Stretching my neck side to side   
I could see the small window but I couldn't see outside because of the darkness of the night.

I tried so many times to shut my eyes and try and get some rest but with fear and worry I just couldn't. When hoseok had put me in the cart it immediately moved so I didn't have a chance to see if changkyun had been caught. But he must have. Otherwise he would be in here with me.

I kept telling myself that over and over, he was fine and safe probably wrapped in his blanket with his parents. I knew he'd worry about me, but i'd come back and find him. I knew it.

But for now I had to focus on myself and how to escape, I knew roughly that it had been about an hour since we left but we weren't taught about any of the clans locations outside the pack.

Think kihyun, there must be something I can do to try and get out. I shuffled forward using my heels, to bring myself against the dark wooden exit. Leaning back I tried kicking at the door, anything to try and make it budge... but yet it wouldn't it. It was locked into place. The window? I could try again.

But I'm not tall enough. Looking down at my wrists I tried to slip my small hands out of the knots but again it was useless. He had tied them too tight that every movement was digging into my skin not loosening.

Sighing I sat back in my place leaning against the cold walls. "I'm fucked" I cried out, letting my sobs drown out the silence in the room.

——————————————————————————-

*1 Hour and 30 minutes before *

Minhyuk and wonho the two alphas part of the X clan, were waiting in the long grass, hidden in the dark night. As soon as they saw the one of the buildings in flames down in the village, that was their signal to move in and take the omega. They didn't know which one was theirs, so they had to be quick in finding the right house and wolf.

"Hyung I see it down there look" Minhyuk pointed to the small red and yellow flames in the distance. They looked between each other nodding " are you ready or not"

"Ready as i'll ever be" Wonho replied as they slowly emerged from hiding, "the scent is here" He motioned to the three houses in front of him.

"Then let's try all of them then" Minhyuk smirked. The two alphas carefully crept into the two houses in silence searching each one, but they found nothing. The omegas they found weren't their soulmates as the scent wasn't strong enough and they could feel it wasn't right.

As they carefully shut the second door, they made their way to the last door. Already noting how strong the smell was, and both of their senses enhanced. "It's this one, it has to be this one it's the only one left"

The duo unlocked the door stepping into the house, "let's check down here first before going up" Wonho stated as he left the male and searched the downstairs for the omega.

Minhyuk opened every door making sure to double check before meeting wonho in the lounge. "No one" He shook his head.

"Upstairs then" Wonho smirked the pair giggling before heading up the carpet.

"I'll look in here" Minhyuk walked away looking for a room whilst wonho stood in front of another. He swung the door open and was met with the sight he'd came here for. His omega. Their omega.

"He's here" Wonho shouted as he moved forward to the frightened boy. He was visibly shaking and his cheeks were all puffy. "Now now tell me is their someone else here with you?" Wonho asked stepping closer so that he could get a good whiff of the omega.   
The boy just shook his head his eyes not leaving the alpha.

"Good boy, now please get up and come close" Kihyun quickly got of the bed and moved forward, wonho grasper his hands and tied them together with some rope he kept in his back pocket specifically for this.

"Oh wow hoseok he's so pretty" Minhyuk commented as he came in. Taking in the sight of their new wolf. "You take him downstairs I'll collect all of this up"

Wonho just nodded swooping the boy up in his arms and carrying him down. He kept on walking out of the house until they had reached a two small carriages and horses waiting just by the edge of the wall. He placed the boy down, pulling him close to one of the carriages and gently ushering him inside. Before locking the door behind him.

As he waited for minhyuk to bring the omegas things he contemplated if he had said more to the omega, tried to be nicer or reassure him. But he was under strict instructions from hyunwoo not too, to just wait and let him explain everything, even if it didn't feel right.

Soon minhyuk appeared carrying another omega over his shoulders along with a hand full of blankets and soft toys.

Wonho went over to the other carriage door opening it wide enough so that minhyuk could place the boy in his arms. Once he had they both quickly shut the door behind him. Turning to each other and smiling "We have them hoseok, our omegas. Finally our pack will be complete and we'll have our own omegas" Minhyuk pulled the other boy in his arms.

"The others are going to be so happy min" They swayed together enjoying the moment, before pulling apart.

"Come on we need to hurry and get out before we bump into anyone" Minhyuk said as the duo climbed up onto one of the carriages and guiding the horses out of the area and through the open gates out of the clan.


	8. Beautiful - 7

The two alphas raced as fast as their legs could take them across the forest and away from their destruction at the once clan. The pair had injured many of their guards as well as destroying half of one of the villages. It was the only way to distract the main guards and alphas so that the other two wolves could infiltrate and take their omegas.

Hyungwon was the only pack member left at their home, to make sure when the omegas arrived they were taken care off. The journey was long and would take the horse and carts with the omegas on about two hours compared to the alphas, who even though had to complete the same distance would take less than 40 minutes in their form.

Soon enough they found them self outside their own walls, taking note of the protection they had around their con compared to the once.

"Hyunwoo Jooheon?! Is that you" A guard called out from behind the tall steel gate in front of them.

The duo changed back into their normal form of humans before answering "Yeah now open up, we need to clean up before they get here" Shownu shouted up. Looking across at his partner who was sweating from his forehead, his hair sticking to his forehead.

"You okay honey ?" The oldest asked his hand coming to rest on the males back. Jooheon simply nodded in reply trying to get his breathing back under control.

The loud noise of machinery echoed through the surrounding area as the gates slowly lifted, guards shouting from behind. Normally the alphas would wait until it had fully lifted before entering, but tonight was special and they needed to hurry. So they gathered their remaining energy and ducked under the metal. Walking with their head held high as they greeted their people, who were watching them anxiously but excited. News had spread fast about their leading pack going out to get their remaining omegas to complete the clan, even though no official statement was announced.

After a few minutes of walking they finally reached the cobblestone steps leading up to their home. It was the biggest in the village as it was the head packs home which consisted of; 3 floors, a grand hall, a servant floor, pool, gym and many different rooms.

The walls were made of stone and windows pain glass, long wooden beams ran along the ceilings. it was traditional like everything else in the village. Shownu was the one who designed it as well as the theme of the village, and he liked it.

"We're here" Jooheon called out as he reached the door knocking against the cold wood.

After a few minutes a nervous hyungwon draped in a dressing gown appeared behind the door. "You're early?" He questioned moving away so the two could enter.

As soon as jooheon and show entered a pair of maids bowed to them before handing them towels and water.

"I set up two separate rooms along the main corridor , just like we planned. Everything is ready" Hyungwon walked over to shownu, planting a quick but gentle kiss to the lips. Before doing the same to jooheon.

"Thank you wonnie, i'm going to shower and change before they come so we can focus our attention." The dimpled face boy stated, before heading off up the grand staircase. One of the maids following closely behind.

"Thank you Hyungwon, you look beautiful tonight you know. Will you wait here until they arrive? I need to shower and change too. I want to look more... relaxed" Hyunwoo took a step forward grasping the taller males hand, running a thumb over his knuckles.

"I shall, and you should I think this" Hyungwon laughed gesturing the males torn and burnt shirt and trousers "Would look a little bit intimidating"

Shownu laughed before reaching up and placing a kiss on his forehead and wandering up the staircase too, a small maid following behind just like the one for jooheon.

Hyungwon just stood and watched his partner disappear, before moving so that he could lock the front door. Moving away he went round and checked to make sure every window and door that led outside was locked as well.

He ordered maids and servants to be on high alert, and to prepare food for the returning pack members as well as omegas. So now he was checking to make sure all the food was top standard before exiting the kitchen and down to the outside basement door.

The plan was set so that when the carts arrived outside they door would led to the basement where an alpha would pick them up and guide them to their room. Where they would meet the rest of them.

So for now he took a seat on one of the stools a few metres from the door and waited. Waited until he was needed or jooheon and shownu has finished getting ready.

———————-

About an hour had passed and then there was a sudden knock on the basement door. Shownu and jooheon were already with hyungwon, discussing their attack on the clan, as the knock played.

The three nodded and jooheon walked over to the door pulling it wide open, and in came wonho with a smaller male over his shoulder. He was blind folded, hands tied together, and was screaming at the top of his lungs.

Jooheon took him from wonhos grip and placing him other his own shoulder. "Be careful he's a fighter, are you sure you've got him" Wonho checked.

"Yeah he's not going anywhere" Jooheon smiled as he carried the boy away following hyungwon.

"Minhyuk how were they ? Did they look like how we imagined ? How did they react ? Did you say anything" Shownu bombarded the alpha with questions, eager to know what his omegas were like. As the other walked in the room waiting for hyungwon.

"Shownu hyung, just wait." He laughed "One is very quiet, it's unusual and the other is the total opposite. We almost missed him, I mean we knew it was two but I wasn't expecting them to be in the same place" He went on. "One was sat on the bed shivering in fear the other petrified in the bathroom"

"I wish we could have made it easier for them, but we needed to get them out of there fast. Did you get all their blankets and things?"

"Yeah there's some blankets, soft toys and clothes in some bags I gave to the maids. They said they'll deliver them to hyungwon"

"Speaking of me, minhyukie?" Hyungwon greeted the other in hug. Jooheon walking in behind.

"Of course, how is the boy?" Minhyuk questioned, the other men in the room listening.

"He went down with a fight, he wouldn't stop kicking jooheon. We literally opened the door and dropped him on the bed, sprinting out. I was afraid he'd start attacking us"

"No that he'd win, but i'd hate to accidentally hurt him" Jooheon pouted.

"That's a shame, let's hope the other is more calm." Shownu simply said, as he watched minhyuk leave out the door with wonho. The pair quickly returning with the other omega on minhyuk's shoulder this time.

But he wasn't kicking or punching, instead they heard small cries and noticed how his lumps were shaking.

Hyungwon again leaded the alpha away out the room so they could put the omega in a room before discussing further with the plan.

"He looked so tiny, and his cries. I could have cried" Jooheon commented rubbing his head into wonho's neck"

"I know honey, I know. But there is no easier way to do this. I just hope that maybe then can warm to us quickly"

"Me too hyung. Me too"


	9. Need U - 8

An hour had passed since the two wolves had been dropped and left in the rooms, each omega left isolated, afraid and wandering what their future would hold. Changkyun the youngest of the pair had sat knees to his chest in the far corner of the room. Hesitant to eat the small plate of food left on a table as well as drink from the glass next to it, just in case who ever had brought him here had poisoned it or worse put some pills in it. The bed next to the table was small and covered in what looked like rags and old blankets, and changkyun tried so hard to imagine that this wasn't his room for the rest of his life. But he couldn't help it, the alphas who had brought him here still hadn't spoken or even made a noise outside the door. Leaving the omega alone with his own thoughts, tears in a constant flow down his face, yet no cries out loud. Just in case someone heard. 

Kihyun on the other hand was starting to feel ill, not the kind where he had gotten a cold in the winter and his mum would make him her signature soup and changkyun would come round and call to his every need. This was a different kind of sickness feeling, he felt hot. He knew he was burning up, as well as his stomach starting to rumble and cramp. Unlike the other omega he had tried to eat some of the potatoes and chicken on the plate, as well as sip some of the cold water. But it didn't help and he began to wonder if he would be left there to die, which he couldn't decide was a good or bad outcome right now. However every-time he thought about that his mind just went to changkyun - He had to be strong and survive for him. Gathering up all his strength he pushed himself onto the bed rolling straight over onto his back and clutching his belly. Just like the other omega tears began to stream out of his eyes, flowing onto the small pillow underneath his head. "Why me? Why out of all of us?" He whispered into the hair, before allowing his eyelids to close. 

\-------- 

"Alright it's 11pm, should we start?" Shownu got up from his position on the sofa. Currently himself and wonho were on a sofa, whilst jooheon, minhyuk and hyungwon were cuddling on the other. The two alphas holding onto the tall betas body, that was draped across the pairs lap. 

"Are you sure hyunwoo. Should we not wait until the morning?" Wonho questioned, also getting up to stand. 

"Positive, I want to seee them even if its for a minute or so, please" He turned to face his partner, a pout formed on his lips and his brows pushed together. 

"Alright your the boss" Wonho sighed. Signalling for the other three wolves to get up and join them. 

"But I am so comfy and tired can't we all just do it in the morning" Minhyuk rolled his eyes running his fingers through hyungwons hair, who seemed pleasantly content with the current situatuion. 

"Fine, we can all do it in the morning. But can I just get a peak?" Shownu tried to pull cute faces in an attempt to win over their approval. 

"Sometimes I wonder how your the head alpha shownu" Jooheon giggled, as he continued to rub the betas tummy. 

Shownu pretended to ignore the comment and walked out of the door and down through the corridor, wonho following behind in slight unease. There were two maids sat a few feet away from the omegas door just in case they tried to escape (even though it was nearly impossible after all shownu and hyungwons security measures in place). 

"Which one first?" Wonho whispered, meeting shownu's gaze. 

"This one?" Shownu replied, pointing to the first door. They nodded in agreement, before unlocking the door and ushering the maid out of the way. As soon as the door cracked open both alpha's were met with a subtle hint of choclate, which they presumed was their omegas scent. 

They both scanned the room until they spotted the small boy, shaking in fear in the corner. His eyes were bloodshot, pinks red and puffy. Tear stains down his face, and his top was socked with the salty liquid. As soon as the omega had spotted them his heart rate increased, and body began to shake just like it had earlier when he had found minhyuk. 

"Shhh its okay, its okay. We are not going to hurt you" Shownu bent down so he was on some sort of the same level as the omega. Wonho mirroring the action after shutting the door behind them. 

The dim light in the room illuminated both of the alpha's features, and changkyun had a chance to analyse their faces. Wonho the man who was in his house earlier, had blue tints at the ends of his hair, pale skin and a soft looking smile. The other alpha who he had not met yet, looked scary but yet also kind, his dark brown hair fell over his forehead and he had small smile spread across his face. 

"Have you had a chance to eat yet?" Wonho asked the boy, trying to look across over to the table to see. Changkyun snapped out of his thoughts and quickly shook his head. 

"You should om- I we haven't introduced ourselves, I am so sorry. My name is shownu and this is wonho" Hyunwoo reached over to place his hand on wonho's shoulder. "You are?" 

"C..Ch..changkyun" He stuttered out barely above a whisper. 

"changkyun, hm I like it. Well changkyun please do eat something you will need to be awake and ready for tomorrow morning so that you can meet the others" The pair stood up, trying their hardest not to look intimidating, however big their bodies were. 

The omega didn't reply instead just nodding and moving his legs away from him. The tear stained marks on his knees catching the attention of the alphas, but they chose not to comment instead smilling and exiting the room. As the door slammed shut and the maid began to lock it, shownu turned to his alpha "He looked so small hoseok, I feel guilty' 

"Don't be, you said yourself this was the only way. He will be fine we just have to give them time and you'll see it won't be like this" Wonho tried to reassure the older, not even sure if he is convincing himself. 

They walked away to face the other door, where the maid was already waiting and beginning to unlock the metal barrier. However as soon as the door unlocked this time, they walked into a different scene. 

The small omega boy was in his bed, soaked in sweat and shaking. Similar to the other, but his scent was like blood, strong and metallic. 

"Omega?' Shownu called out as they hesitantly walked closer. Afraid of startling him. 

No replies came from the boy, causing them to walk over and look down across the wolf. 

His eyes were shut, tears down his cheek, hairs sticking to his forehead, while his arms were gripping onto his sides.

"Hyung? We need to call for some maids and hyungwon! I think he is sick" Wonho shakily breathed out, stepping away. The sight broke his heart, especially since the cause of the boys pain was most likely from the stress of beinf moved away and taken. 

"He isn't sick" Shownu looked across, his eyes wide. "He has gone into heat. But this isn't normal symptoms hyung. This is withdrawal symptoms from medication" 

"shit, wait here I'll go grab someone" Wonho shouted, before running straight out of the room. 

The shout must have awoken the sleeping boy as he was no stirring, shaking his head as his eyelids opened. 

"Hey, whats your name pup?" Shownu asked in a caring voice.

"Ki..Kihyun' The omega whispered, beginning to cry. 

"Shhh shh shh its okay, help is coming you don't need to worry" 

A few shouts came from outside the room before three maids and a concerned hyungwon entered the room, as soon as the beta took a sight at the boy he shook his head and began giving out instructions to the other betas. 

"Shownu please wait outside, along with wonho we can take it from here" The maid ordered, turning to her master. 

He nodded and slowly stepped out shutting the door behind him. 

"He's going to be okay? Right?" Wonho panicked, as he paced back and forward in the corridor. The other members of their pack walking across to them. 

"I am not sure, I have read about this before" Shownu crossed his arms, trying to remember what he had learnt in his alpha lessons, his father had taught him. By now minhyuk had joined the pair and were standing right outside waiting for the news too. "Of course every pack brings up their pups and children differently, however one thing a small number of groups do is feed them medication from a young age. It stops the heats and basically makes it more convenient for the clans, no matter how damaging it could be in the future. They must have stopped giving it too him before they left, him being around alphas must have triggered it straight away" 

"They were planning to mate them off tonight, which is why I am guessing they stopped feeding them it" Minhyuk added. 

"I also read somewhere though that clans or packs who do this often don't tell the omegas either, in order to make them more vulnerable and reliant on the alpha." Shownu ran his hand over his hair, taking a deep exhale. 

"What the fuck, they allow that in places? They set the omegas up for almost certain dangerous and non consensual situations. The poor pups" Jooheon stated before, turning to minhyuk and burying his head in his neck, to get some sort of comfort. The alpha wrapped his arms round the upset male, and proceeded to rub up and down his back. 

"I know honey, I can't imagine how many omegas are paired like that. I mean I know there are clans that do worse to omegas, but this." Shownu shook his head " This is abuse, and changes everything. They have no idea wh- 

The alpha was cut off by the unlocking of the door and their beta exiting the room. He took one look at all their concerned faces before asking" Does anyone have their soft toys and blankets? Wonho where did you put them?"

"Just out here" Wonho walked across to a small box outside of changkyuns room, picking up all the objects they had taken from the omegas earlier. 

"Thanks" Was all he said before he grabbed them from the omega and slithered through the small open space and back into the room, the door slamming behind. 

The alphas said nothing instead they each stood around the more sensitive alpha and comforted him as best as they could. "I just want him to be okay, changkyun too. It's not fair I wish it wasn't like this hyung" He chocked out. 

"Joo, honey, its going to be okay. Hopefully hyungwon and the maids can make him feel better, in the mean time we have to be strong for them, who knows what else they have been through." Minhyuk spoke, the others humming in agreement. 

Before too long the door opened again, and the maids snuck out brushing past the alphas on their exit. Hyungwon shortly followed but he looked visually shaken. "He doesn't know about heats.. I well we, have tried our best to give him all his comforts but he wouldn't let us help or remove anything to try and reduce his fever. Theres water next too him, as well as more food. He's fallen back asleep thankfully but he wouldn't stop crying' Hyungwon moved forward, wonho reaching out to caress the taller's hand. " I felt so bad I just wanted to help him, but he was so scared. I thought that maybe he would let me? Surely he could sense I was an omega" Hyungwon sighed. 

"Its okay wonnie you tried your best" Wonho said before asking " Should we put the two together? I know we didn't want to this early, so we could get to know them individually and allow them to trust us. But it seems like this could help" 

Shownu pulled away and thought for a second "Okay. Your right maybe it would help" 

"But then surely changkyun would go into heat too? Can we really deal with them both at the same time?" Minhyuk asked pulling away from jooheon. 

"We will have to try. We have all the supplies we need etc, but if they're close then maybe they can help each other" Shownu stated. "Wonho you go into changkyuns room with hyungwon and talk to him, let him know whats happening. I will go in to kihyuns with minhyuk and joo and try to clear some space." 

The alphas and beta nodded in response, walking off to carry out their instructions. 

Wonho and hyungwon pushed the door forward, wonho instantly checking the plate to see if he had eaten anything yet. To which he saw the omega hadn't, and he felt a pang of sadness. 

Changkyun on the other hand was just beggining to dose off, but was quickly awoken when the two alphas entered the room. He hadn't changed position he was still sat in the corner of the room knees to his chest and head resting on the wall, but his tears had long stopped. 

"Changkyun were going to move you somewhere else okay? Do you want us to carry you or you can walk?" Wonho asked in a soft voice, as he slowly crouched and moved forward to him. 

"I can walk" He simply replied, his voice barely above a whisper. Hyungwon felt even worse, he was already feeling down from having to deal with kihyun's issues and now he was watching a terrified and upset omega try to understand what was happening. 

"Kihyun isn't feeling well, we thought it would be better if the two of you shared a room instead" The tall beta replied. To which changkyun's eyes instantly lit up, the omega couldn't believe what the alpha was saying. 

"Kihyun?? He is here too?" He looked at the two alphas to see if they were lying, seeing if it was some sort of sick joke. But there was no sign of that in either of their faces. 

"Yeah he's next door, come we will take you too him. But please be careful he isn't doing so great." Wonho reached out his arm so the omega could take it. Which changkyun did hesitantly. 

The trio left the room and entered the other room, minhyuk and jooheon entering the room they exited with in order to pick up the bed. 

Changkyun gasped as soon as he laid eyes on his friend. He sprinted over to the male and gently slid his body next to him, moving so that he could analyse his face for any discomfort.   
"Kihyun, its me. Kyunie. Please stay strong I need u." 

The two males who were watching as well as shownu who had just entered the room felt their hearts swell at the pups laid in the bed. Changkyun knew he wouldn't get a reply as the male was sleeping but he felt even more of a relief when he noticed in the omegas left hand he was clutching his soft wolf. It was the first present kihyun had ever brought changkyun and the omega couldn't sleep without it. Not only that but after a few more seconds he noticed there was another soft toy, this time it was kihyuns toy hamster, that was placed on his tummy. The pairs blankets from home wrapped around his torso. The smells of comfort and warmth filled his senses and after checking to see that kihyun was okay he laid his head on the boys chest, forgetting about the situation they were in and the alphas watching them from afar.


	10. Calm down - 9

The morning sun came down on the x clan, the bright rays from the sky broke through the bedroom windows, landing on the eyes of the head alpha. The pack had an unrestful slumber throughout the night, often waking up out of fear and excitement of the omegas. 

Hyunwoo, sat up gently pushing minhyuks head of his torso and covering the boy with a duvet, before throwing his legs over the side of the bed and standing up. He walked over to the wardrobe pulling out his dark black and gold lined robe, he threw it over himself and tied the belt in a loose knot. Heading to the door he looked back at the bed and admired the sight of his pack sleeping against one an other, this was for them. He wasn't too bothered about completing his pack, he knew that it would be a challenge and if he was honest with himself he was terrified of adding two new people outside of the clan to the group. Not because he was worried about looking after them or even getting them - that was the easy part. But what he was concerned about was going into rut; something he had no control over. This scared him. There were 4 alphas in their pack and 2 omegas which meant that most likely someone would either be in heat or rut at least a week, and nobody can prepare you for how to deal them. Of course lessons helped when he was in school but every omega and alpha was different and had unique characteristics when it came to how they dealt with their hormones. 

He tried to brush those thoughts and problems out of his head as he made his way to the common room, breakfast was already plated on the table as maids rushed around making sure there was enough food and everything was set out neatly. 

"good morning sir, black coffee?" A maid asked as the alpha took a seat at the head of the large oak table. He didn't reply just simply nodding. Unlike most head alpha leaders shownu was calm and collected he would only get angry and intimidating if needed, he was softer than the stereotypes of alphas. The maid slowly poured the hot drink into his mug, being careful not to spill any drops on the table. 

"The omegas are awake by the way sir" Another maid walked into the room to deliver the news. 

"Pour out some orange juice for min and joo, as well as another two coffees for wonho and wonnie. We will be down in a minute" He ordered before drinking a mouthful and pushing the chair back, leaving his place and returning up the stairs. As he made his way down the corridor he noticed wonho and jooheon were stood outside the omegas door, talking to one of the maids. 

"Good morning boys" Hyunwoo said, causing the other two omegas to jump. 

"jheeze hyung don't scare us like that" Jooheon whined playfully hitting shownu on the shoulder. 

Wonho just laughed at the two "They are both awake, should we go in and talk to them properly now?" he asked.

"we should wait for the others before we do" 

"No need we are already here" Minhyuk called out from behind him, a tired looking hyungwon trailing behind. 

The three alphas laughed at the pair before jooheon commented "This is the earliest I think I have ever see you awake wonnie" 

"And it will be the last too" He puffed before nodding to the door. "So are we all going to go in?" 

They all threw glances to each other until wonho broke it "I think its a good idea" Everyone hummed in agreement, as shownu gripped the door handle pushing it open. 

On the other side of the door the two omegas who had woken up only an hour ago were clutching each other, happy to be together and surprised that they were even allowed to be. As soon as kihyun had woken up he had immediately woken changkyun and pulled him into his embrace, crying and whispering how happy he was to see him. It almost took away the pain of the "heat" he was going through. Not that he knew what that meant, someone had mentioned it last night but kihyun hadn't a clue what the disease was. 

The pair were still cuddling when the alphas and beta walked in, but they turned their heads in sync to face the five wolves who had entered. Changkyuns grip grew tighter on the male as he waited for them to speak, hoping that they wouldn't seperate them or send him away back to the lonely room. 

"Good morning, changkyun, kihyun. I hope you slept as comfortably as possible, I know you must be in a lot of pain kihyun but I can assure you that will go away soon" shownu smiled at the two. "I believe we have some explaining to do, however we will introduce ourselves before we explain anything else. I am son hyunwoo also known as shownu head of the x clan and pack leader of this lot" 

"I am lee hoseok but you can call me wonho, I am an alpha" 

"I am lee jooheon and another alpha" 

"Im lee minhyuk an alpha also"

"and I am chae hyungwon the only beta in this pack"

The alphas and beta took a seat on the hard floorboards, to try and ease the two boys. Shownu begining to continue "Now I am not sure how your old clan ran things as well as what they taught you about heats and things, however kihyun your going through a heat right now as you know and changkyun you will most likely be going through one in the next few days."

"Why?" Was all changkyun responded, his eybrows furrowing together. 

"Well we aren't sure" Hyungwon answered, scratching his chin "We think your old clan was putting you on medication to repress them, which meant as soon as you were off them and near alphas it would trigger them instantly and would cause a more violent heat." 

changkyun shook his head and leaned away from his friend, turning to look all the alphas in the eye. His ears and face now turning bright red "So your saying it's your fault. Your fault kihyun got like this" He clenched his fists whilst kihyun tried to pull him back into him. "You said it yourself he was in a bad condition yet you could have prevented it?!" He shouted, loud enough for anybody in the country to hear. 

"no no no changkyun it would have happened after the party you were supposed to attend, as soon as an alpha was close enough your hormones would react and it would trigger it" Wonho got up from the floor walking to the bed, but as soon as he was close enough changkyun pushed both his fists into the alphas chest. 

"Your lying, mina would never of put us through that, she would have told us about them" wonho took a step back the members getting up to stand around him and the two omegas. Kihyun looked confused whereas changkyun looked just like he did when they saw him last night. "You made kihyun ill, you kidnapped us, you took us away from our home" He cried punching the sheets underneath him. 

"This is all your fault" Kihyun breathed out as he placed his hand on the youngers back to try and comfort him.

"Please its too hard to explain to you both what it is right now, you just need to trust us" Jooheon moved forward taking a seat at the end of the bed. Changkyun jerked upwards and used his feet to kick at the older male "No way! Trust you! If it wasn't for you I would be home with my family and kihyun... kihyun wouldn't be like this" He started screaming. 

"Changkyun, kihyun you need to calm down" Shownu now came closer attempting to put his hand out to kihyun, which he quickly slapped away. "Don't touch me, do you know how I feel. Hot? Exhausted? disgusting? I feel the worst I have ever felt in my life and knowing you caused this knowingly" Kihyun just turned his head away, exhaling and not bothering to finish his sentence. 

" Look it really isn't like this, the party they planned for you was for you to go into heat, you would be vunerable and then present yourself, most likely without the correct headspace" Hyungwon quickly commented, watching as both omegas were starting to get more violent. Changkyun was thrashing around, kihyun was panicking and starting to get himself out of breath. 

"Your lying!" The youngest in the room shouted again, before stopping all his antics. He brought his hands to his head and leaned back into the bed, kihyun catching just before he fell down. 

"w...whats happening?" Kihyun asked, throwing daggers at the men. 

Changkyun clutched his stomach and buried his head into the blankets still nestled in the bed "My head hurts ki, so bad" His muffled cries going into the soft materials. 

"This is exactly what we mean, he's going into it now too." Minhyuk pointed out. 

"And who's fault is that" Kihyun spat back, pulling the boy in his arms up to his shoulder, So that they could scent one and another for relief. 

"Here let me help" Hyungwon took hold of changkyuns top, to which kihyun snarled hugging changkyun closer. Who had now stopped his tears and was listening to the situation. 

"You have you to let us help kihyun, otherwise he will get worse" Wonho stated. 

"No, no I have taken care of him practically my whole life. I can do it myself" He looked down at the younger, catching his chin on the boys messy dark locks. 

"kihyun if you don't let him go we will have to taken him from you, we don't want to cause any more stress for either of you" Shownu ordered moving forward and reaching both his arms out, the other alphas throwing glances to each other before nodding. 

"NO?! Your not taking him away again! I won't let you" Kihyun screamed just like the other omega had done. 

The alphas didn't say anything - not out loud anyway. As they moved forward, shownu coming round and holding onto kihyun, jooheon pulling back the omegas arms while wonho picked up the now screaming changkyun. 

"LET ME GO!!! SCREW YOU" He was shouting, kicking his arms around to make it as hard as possible for the alpha. However minhyuk was quick to react and grabbed the omegas legs in a head lock, while wonho held his chest walking away from the bed and towards the door. 

"Stop let me go, Changkyun!" Kihyun called out, through wails as shownu and jooheon still held onto him. Hyungwon in the meantime was collecting some of their blankets and soft teddies making sure to leave enough for the other omega. 

"Kihyun ah" Was the last thing changkyun shouted before the three left the room. Shownu and jooheon releasing their grip as soon as the door had shut. "Fuck you both" Kihyun spat before knocking over the glass of water next to the bed as well as the plate of food, which was now splatted across the floor. 

"Kihyun you could have prevented that and just listened to us. We would have helped you both in here, instead you made it harder for you both." Shownu sternly said clicking his head to the left then right. 

"He's right kihyun, we would have helped you both together, but you chose this option yourself" 

"I didn't choose anything... I didn't choose to be here. I didn't choose to be a stupid weak omega and I didn't choose to be your soulmates" He deeply exhaled rolling his eyes, the anger in his cheeks draining. 

"You know?" Jooheon questioned, surprised the omega had worked out why they were here, even shownu had yet to explain. 

Kihyun scoffed "How didn't I? Why else would some alphas kidnapp both of us. Changkyun hasn't a clue, but I knew as soon as he was in here with me" That was the last thing he said before rolling over and crying. 

It took every fiber in jooheons body not to just run over to the omega and cuddle him, tell him it was okay. But he knew he shouldn't, kihyun had caused this himself and he needed to learn from his mistakes. Shownu on the other hand was furious, not just at the omega but at the whole situation. How they both were on represents, how kihyun thought of himself weak and stupid just because of the type of person he is, how he should have told them both they were part of the pack before blabbering on about conditions. And now with the cold food all over the floor, not to mention the breakfast that hadn't been touched, shownu was beyond angry. 

"Why did we even bother jooheon, what was the point?! If this is how they act? I didn't want them that badly in the first place. We saved them from whatever dark shit was happening in their clan and brought them here for a better life and this?" He pointed to the crying kihyun who was now turned around facing the pair" This is what we get in return! Two crying omegas who are too blind to see the truth" 

" I never asked for all this!" Kihyun shouted through tears, as jooheon stood stiff shocked at what shownu had just said. Did he really not want them? He thought. 

"Yeah and neither did I, we put our lives on the line getting you out" 

"well maybe you shouldn't have bothered" Was the last comment said, before shownu stormed out the room. Jooheon following in concern. As the door shut behind them and they were outside along with the other two alphas and beta, jooheon tried to stop his leader from walking away, however shownu just brushed his arm away saying "Not now" Before heading down the stairs and too the common room. 

"What happened?" Wonho asked as the group chucked concerning faces towards one another.


	11. Now or never - 10

A couple of days had passed since the outburst, only the maids and hyungwon were allowed to visit the omegas - not that it was much of a visit just too change sheets and deliver food. However the alphas were under strict instructions to stay away from the omegas, shownus orders. Ever since his outburst he had shut himself in his office for most of the day, coming down for meals and sleeping alone in one of the spare rooms at night. 

Currently shownu was out in the village attending "Head alpha meetings" which his members guessed was a lie for him to escape the house and spend more time alone. Something that was worrying the other members. Who were gathered around the dinner table, discussing their leader. 

"Someone needs to talk to him, this is getting ridiculous now' Minhyuk took a bite of his chicken. 

"Agreed, he's late again. He didn't even sleep with us last night, he insisted on the spare room again" Jooheon pouted, pinching some chicken of hyungwons plate. 

"Has he said anything about changkyun and kihyun? Can we go see them yet?" Wonho asked the others. 

Hyungwon shook his head, causing jooheon to stop and pout, playing with his food. 

"its not fair why can't we see them?" Minhyuk whined. 

"Your not missing out on much, they both don't say anything. It breaks my heart seeing them, I just don't get why shownu is acting like this?" Hyungwon replied. The first day of changkyuns heat was the worse, just after they had gotten separated he was begging to go back. Hyungwon had to listen to the hours of pleas from the omega, as well as the cries of pain too. Unlike kihyun though changkyun accepted the help, he was in too much pain to refuse it. However after the multiple no's and apologies hyungwon had given him, changkyun hadn't said another word, which hyungwon couldn't decide if he preferred. Kihyun just ignorred hyungwon, he allowed the maids to help him, but not him. Even after he had finished his heat, he refused to talk to hyungwon not even too ask on the other omega. "Changkyun has finished his heat today too, I managed to tell hyung before he left. But he just shrugged it off" 

"Do you really think he meant what he said the other day? He didn't want the omegas? He won't take them back though right?" Jooheon asked, his lip quivering. 

"No, no honey. He would never. I think he was just stressed thats all" Minhyuk pinched the boys cheeks trying to make him smile. 

"Should I speak to him? when he's back?" Wonho asked as he cleared his plate of ramen and passing it to a near by maid. 

"talk to me about what hoseok?' Shownu questioned walking into the room, the others turning their heads straight towards him, surprised at his entrance. Maids stopped what they were doing and quickly shuffled out the room, jooheon and the others thinking of doing the same. Shownu didn't break eye contact with wonho as he moved and took a seat at the end of the table. 

"We just wanted to know what the next step with the omegas would be, and if everything was okay with you hyung?" Wonho quietly asked shifting in his seat. They never felt like this around shownu, his presence was always so calm and welcoming. But now, they all felt very intimidated, something he would never do around them. 

The leader laughed as he took a plate from the middle of the table and slammed it in front of him "Maid!" His voice boomed, as a nervous looking girl ran to his side from outside. 

"What is it sir" She asked.

"Where is my food?" He asked tilting his head to the side, twiddling a fork in his fingers. 

"oh..um it it isn't ready yet sir. We didn't know when you would be back" She stuttered out. 

Shownu rolled his eyes looking away, "Im the head leader you know of this pack, I shouldn't have to wait for my meals" 

"Sorry Sir, it won't happen again sir" She bowed before running back into the kitchen. 

"Hyunwoo, what is up with you?" Minhyuk asked raising his voice. 

To which the leader ignored and looked towards jooheon "Come here honey" He called out pushing his chair away from the table. Jooheon looked towards the other males before hesitantly getting up and moving to stand next to his hyung. "Don't be shy joo, come on I'm not going to hurt you." He patted his knee indicating he wanted the other alpha to come sit on him. To which jooheon obliged moving so that he sat on the older, his back pressed to his chest. 

Without warning shownu gently pushed the mans neck to the side and began to kiss up one side. "Hyung we shouldn't do this here, were at the table the maids will see" Jooheon whined as he shut his eyes, hyungwon, minhyuk and wonho shifting uncomfortably at the site. Not that they thought it was weird, but shownu was acting very out of character, since when did he become so affectionate? They all thought. 

"Shhh jooheony, the others don't mind, besides I'll deal with them later. You smell so good baby" His voice was now deep and full of lust as he began to suck on a piece of skin just below jooheons ear, causing the male in his lap to moan out. 

"Son hyunwoo! what are you doing" Wonho shouted, causing jooheon to jump and pull away from his leader, a now very obvious red mark on his neck. 

"what doesss it look like im doing hoseokiee" Shownu sludged his words, rubbing his head further into the other alphas scent gland. 

"are you drunk shownu?" Hyungwon asked exiting the table and moving so that he could guide the boy of his hyungs lap. Minhyuk pulling jooheon away. 

"Noooo I haven't, I just want somebody" Shownu pouted, his mood swings confusing the pack. 

"We can after you've eaten" Wonho stated moving to grab shownus arms and pull him up. Thats when all their eyes dropped to his trousers, he had a very obvious bulge. It was worse than it normally was, and dripping through his trousers. Slick stained the whole crotch area, and a he was starting to become impatient. They all looked at each other until hyungwon clicked his tongue "He's in rut.... the mood swings, this, how could I have not seen the signs" 

'Stop talking about me and help" He whined pulling wonho into him. 

"Okay hyunwoo, come on. We can go upstairs and sort this out on one condition" Hoseok ordered pulling the male away from the table. "You have to talk to us about whats going on hm?"

"Yes yes whatever, please just help deal with thisss" The pack just laughed at their leaders behaviour as they watched the duo leave. 

"Do you think thats why he was acting so strange the past few days?" Jooheon asked looking for answers from his hyungs. 

"who knows" Hyungwon brushed it off, just as the maid entered the room with hyunwoo's orders. The look of confusion on her face making the males laugh. 

\-----------------------------------------

"Wonho, please, hurry" Shownu whined as he sat laid out on their bed, he was just in boxers and his forehead was glistening in sweat. Dick throbbing, as wonho was stripping to his boxers also. 

"Be patient hyung" Hoseok giggled, moving away from the drawers and moving to the bed. "Lye down hyunwoo" He leaned across and slid his leaders boxers down, moving to drag them down his legs and fling them across the room. Shownu was making more slick than usual and as soon as the cold air hit his member, he became a moaning mess. 

Wonho teased the tip with his finger, running his thumb over the slit. Causing the man under him to release a string of swear words from his lips along with moans. "Jesus hyung I didn't realise this is what you would be like" Wonho smirked just before he put his lips over the top of his hard on. Slowly he began to bob his head, shownus hands finding his head and guiding him to go faster. "Ah hoseok, fuck. Im so close"

He felt his smirk agaisn't his dick just as he hit his climax. But it wasn't enough. 

"Ah hoseok it, I i'm hard again" Shownu moaned as he felt the blood rush to his member again. "theres toys under the bed, please I need something else" 

Wonho nodded knowing there was a box of toys and lubricants under the bed to help when they eventually went into rut. He grabbed one for the older before slidding it over his hard on and switching it on, so that the older could knot. A feeling he had never experienced before, wonho just waited at the side kissing up and down the males neck and putting his scent all over him, to make it easier for him to knot. And before too long he did, moaning loudly as he did, his dick buried deep inside the toy. 

"Fuck wonho, that felt unreal" He sighed pulling of the object. Locking lips with the male, tasting his own mess on the boys lips. 

'Mmm can't wait hyung" Wonho kissed him again before he got up from the bed, entering the bathroom to run a shower. "Go clean yourself up and then meet me back downstairs" 

Shownu rolled over to his side sighing, "Do I have too" 

Wonho picked up the boxers from earlier chucking them at him before replying "yes you certainly do, I think you have some explaining to do" 

"Mmm" He hummed before leaving the bed and walking into the other room. 

\-------------------------------------------------

Shownu's hair was dripping all over the table as he sat in joggers and a white t shirt in front of his back. Feeling nervous and guilty as he felt their gaze on them. 

"So.. shownu" Minhyuk crossed his arms as the four of them sat on one side of the table, facing shownu on the other. 

"Firstly I didn't mean what I said to kihyun, I just was worried and stressed. I kept it from you when I should have told you"

"Kept what shownu?" Jooheon asked concerned. 

"That I was worried that when we got the omegas that we'd all start going into rut, it would be too much for the two of them to handle not to mention hyungwon" He shook his head, leaning his hand on his face. "I knew that when I went into rut I would lose control, just like earlier. I didn't want too do that, and hurt one of you, or worse kihyun or changkyun. So I kept trying to block it out, block them out. I didn't want too but I didn't want to go into rut and hurt them, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did that"

"Hyunwoo you should have told us this, we could have taken it slower. Given you medication to help, let one of us take the lead when it came to talking and looking after them until your ready" Minhyuk came behind the male wrapping his arms round the alphas shoulders. 

"I know and after I lashed at kihyun, probably due to the new hormones etc I was worried you all would start to go into rut and start to change. Hence why I didn't want you near them, which was stupid as now I've caused problems with you as well as the omegas." 

"Hyung, you could have told us all this" Jooheon whined and moved across the table to take the leaders hands in his own. 

"I know, and I'm sorry" Was all he said. But it was enough, shownu didn't often make mistakes but when he did and apologised, they always new it was genuine. 

They stayed like that for a while just enjoying the company, before they all pulled away. 

"I should probably go apologise to kihyun now?" 

"Definitely, he isn't talking to anyone and I think the only way he is going to begin talking and trusting us again is if you were to apologise. As well as moving them back in with each other" 

shownu nodded at hyungwons comment, before leaving his seat "Can you come with me?" 

"Sure but it's now or never hyung, this is the only way we can all move forward, together - them included'

"You need to tell them everything, especially changkyun who still has no idea why we took them both specifically." Jooheon added. 

"I know and I will"


	12. From zero - 11

Changkyun was sat underneath his covers, eyes fixed on the ceiling as he continued counting the wooden beams. He had started to feel a lot better today; no cramps, headaches or pains anymore. But the boredom was killing him, occasionally the maids and hyungwon would come in and check on him, but his own stubbiness wouldn't allow him to converse with them. Kihyun was very much the same, ignoring questions directed at him as he laid in bed listening to the rain hitting on the walls. The two omegas wandering when they would next see each other again. 

Outside changkyun's room stood shownu and hyungwon, the pair thinking over how they would react this time, seeing as last time didn't go so well. "Just take it slow shownu, okay? Don't rush into anything and if you need a hand I am outside' Hyungwon took the leaders hand in his own, running his thumb over the tops of his knuckles. Before opening up the door for him. "Just.. talk from the heart"

Shownu nodded walking into the room. But as soon as changkyun saw him he backed up into his bed, his eyes wide with fear. "Its okay, changkyun I'm not here too hurt you, I want to apologise" Shownu approached the bed with ease, making sure not to get to close to the omega. Who's head was turned in an questioning manor and he was crouched on top oh the pillows. 

"Its easier to explain to you both, and I'm sorry that we keep moving you around but I promise I'll stop doing it now. But can you come with me to kihyuns room so I can tell you everything" The male asked. 

Changkyun rolled his eyes and carefully stepped down from the bed nodding, glad to see kihyun again. But not letting that show so that he didn't give shownu the impression that he was pleased with him. The omega followed the male out of the room and back into his friends room, and as soon as kihyun locked eyes on the male he ran over - a little too fast. Causing them both to fall down onto the floor, a laughing mess. 

"I missed you kyun" changkyun whined as he rubbed his head into the omegas neck, his arms snaking round the others sides. 

"Me too kyunie" Kihyun replied, hugging on tightly. Whilst shownu stood awkwardly in the corridor coughing into his hand to make his presence known. "I didn't notice he was here too" Kihyun moved his head to the side getting a glimpse of the alpha. 

"He had some things to say kyun, he wants to apologise" Changkyun muffled, still trying to nuzzle himself into the boys scent. 

"I do, really I have a lot of explaining to do as well as giving an apology to you kihyun. What I said the other night was out of order, and unacceptable" Kihyun scoffed releasing changkyun from his grip so that he could sit up. "Is that it?" He laughed. 

"No, no sorry. I- What I said, I didn't mean it. I did want you both, I was just worried about having omegas here with us. Especially ones that were our soulmates, I was scared of hurting you, which I know I have already done, but I didn't want too. I promise you that, when I got angry I didn't realise at the time but I was going into rut - early symptoms I had not control off" Shownu moved so that he could sit on the bed, the omegas eyes watching every step he took. 

"You learn in lessons about what other clans do to omegas, and it's horrible. They hurt them so badly just because of what they are and when alphas go into rut they often change. I didn't want anything to change, not me, not the others, in case they did something they regret too you."

The omegas shared concerned glances towards each other before getting up from their seat, holding hands and wandering closer to the bed until they were standing in front of shownu. "But why didn't you tell us first? That we were soulmates? That you felt like this?" Changkyun sniffed letting go of kihyuns hand and placing his own on top of the alphas shoulder, to which shownu looked stright up at him. His dark brown eyes softening. 

"Im awful at the way I word things, you'll soon realise. But I was just worried about looking after you both, theres so much pressure in case things go wrong. I know we should have taken you away from the clan a different way as well as probably not separting you during heats. But i had no idea what to do, its so different from the books we read"

"I get it" Changkyun said before sitting down next to him, fumbling his fingers in his lap. 

"you do?" Kihyun furrowed his brows. 

"If we are your soulmates, then that would have been the only way to get us out the pack kihyun. You know how much they were agaisn't soulmates etc, especially if they knew that two of their omegas had mates outside the pack" Changkyun explained. 

"Maybe your right, but you should have let me look after him during his heat. I would have helped." Kihyun played with his shirt. 

"You keep mentioning heat but I don't understand what it means" Changkyun pouted. Kihyun shook his head too "Neither, well I know a little bit about them" 

After about half an hour of questions, to which shownu tried his best to answer, the pair of the omegas both sat down next to him. 

"So does this mean I am some what forgiven.. can we start all over again, from zero" Shownu asked turning to them both. 

They smiled and nodded, before shownu stood in front of them his arms stretched out. 

"Hi I am son hyunwoo, head alpha nice to meet you. Sorry for your troubles so far but they won't happen again" 

The omegas burst out laughing at his comment, kihyun taking his hand "You hahaha don't need to start that far back, you won't joking when you said you were bad with your words" 

Changkyun clutched his sides at the alphas akwardness, just as the door opened. The other pack members entering relieved that the omegas had a different expression painted on their face rather than the ones they were so used to see. 

'Seems like everyone made up?" Jooheon asked, showing off his dimples at the scene in front of him. 

The trio nodded, kihyun and changkyun still giggling, causing shownu to become a deep shade of pink in embarrassment. 

"In that case we can give them a tour?" Minhyuk suggested. 

"I would like that, but is there any chance we can wash or change first? I haven't had a proper wash in days" Kihyun answered, motioning to his clothes and greasy locks. 

"Me too" Changkyun chimmed, his pout causing all the alphas heart to melt. 

"Come on, Ill show you too your rooms" Jooheon grabbed the two boys pulling them out of the room. 

"You did good shownu, I'm proud" Wonho said kissing the alpha on his lips before taking hyungwons arm in his and following jooheons loud voice up to the rooms. Hyungwon following behind the pair. 

Just as shownu shut the door to the rooms, he turned around to face one of the maids. "what do you want?" He asked annoyed that she was getting in his way. 

"Sir theres a letter on your desk, its from the southern guards. It looks important" She bowed. 

"It can't be as important as bonding with my omegas, so please kindly move and start preparing the next meal. I'll take a look later" Was all he said, heading in the direction of loud conversation coming from upstairs. 

"yes sir" She replied running down to fullfill her over duties. 

\----------------------------- 

"Do you really forgive him?" Changkyun asked, stepping out of the bathroom. A towel wrapped round his waist as he used another to dry his hair. Jooheon and the others had given them a quick house tour, which revealed a building he never imagined they would end up in, it was huge and expensive they had both noted. Each pack member had their own room, as well as a huge room they all shared. Not too mention a room called the "Nest" which changkyun nor kihyun understood, but presumed they would find out later. For now the pair shared a spare room opting to have a room together until they were more comftable, when in reality changkyun was too scared to sleep on his own - he just didn't want to tell the others about his fear just yet. 

Kihyun who was dressing in some white joggers and t shirts hyungwon had given them, sighed before replying "I'm not sure if I do completley, I see truth in some things he says, but did our clan, our families really keep all this away from us?" He questioned, before getting up and helping changkyun try the back of his neck. 

"I don't know it seems believable" changkyun hummed, taking the towel from the other to face him. 

"Your too optimistic changkyun" Kihyun smiled bending his knees so he could plant a kiss of the males lips, walking past him to pick up the clothes on the bed. "Now go get dressed so that we can eat some proper food" 

Changkyun nodded taking the clothes and heading back into the bathroom to change, leaving kihyun alone to think about what shownu had said to them earlier. Was he really telling the truth? He thought, however he didn't have time to think of the answer as a knock rang on the door. 

"Come in" He called out, folding the used towels on the bed. 

"You can leave those kihyun, thats the maids job" Wonho chuckled, coming in closer. The other members filling in one by one. 

"Oh but do- 

"hey does this make me look fat? They are so big" Changkyun opened the bathroom door, coming out in big oversized clothes, which dragged along the floor. 

"The opposite you look so tiny in them" Jooheon commented, admiring the small boy. 

"So cute" Minhyuk smiled. 

"No I'm not. These don't fit me" He bounced up and down crossing his arms.

Everyone in the room laughed except changkyun he was, throwing his arms around whinning. "We will get you some proper fitted clothes tomorrow. for you both" Shownu stated, even though he wished he could see changkyun in oversized clothes everyday, as he looked adorable. 

"Thank you" They both said in sync, before turning to each other and laughing. 

"Anyway its getting late, you should both sleep." Hyungwon pointed to the clock on the side of the bed that now read 1:23am. 

"Agreed, we have a lot to do tomorrow and we need you both to be awake" Wonho smiled pulling back the bed covers for the two omegas. 

"here, I believe these are for you" Minhyuk revealed the two soft toys he was hididng behind his back, and placing them in each of the boys grip. 

'Thanks" Changkyun blushed taking it and getting into bed, hiding the object under the cover. 

"You don't have to be embarrassed chankyun" Hyungwon gushed, watching as kihyun did the same. 

"anyway goodnight boys sleep well' Shownu said before walking out the room, the others following behind. All except jooheon who waited until the others had said their goodnights before turning round and whispering "I do hope we can all get along now, I mean that. I'm so glad you here, goodnight and sleep well" He said before flshing his dimple smile and closing the door behind him. 

"There is something sweet but yet so familiar about jooheon, don't you think?" Kihyun turned to face the younger in bed. 

"Mmmm he's so cute and I don't know we've probably seen them in our dreams kyun." Changkyun whispered before shutting his eyes, letting himself drift into a sleep he didn't know his body desperately needed. The soft sheets and strong smell of washing powder sending him straight of into a slumber. 

But kihyun stayed a wake for a few minutes longer. I swear I've seen him before, he thought before heading into dream land too.


	13. Misbehave 12

The two omegas were up early along with the rest of the pack members, all seated around the main table enjoying some breakfast prepared by the maids. Changkyun was in conversation with minhyuk and jooheon who were trying to feed the omega their food, which the boy fussed saying he was old enough to do it himself. Kihyun was listening to wonho and shownu discussing the iteanrry for the day, while hyungwon quietly ate, still trying to understand why they had to be up so early. 

"Sir!" A maid called from behind the big oak doors, that lead to the dinning hall. 

"Come in" Shownu shouted in reply as he continued talking to wonho. 

"Another letter sir" She bowed placing the letter upon the table and running off out the door. 

"Another?" Minhyuk questioned, now everyone had their gaze turned towards the head alpha. 

"It's nothing, probably a new deal with the carat clan or something" He brushed off placing the envelope in his lap. "is everyone finished?" 

Everyone nodded before he continued "Theres two carriages outside ready, myself and wonho will see to this before joining you all out there" He pushed his chair back standing, wonho doing the same. 

"Have we got any spare coats?" Jooheon asked pointing to the two omegas, who were dressed in oversized clothes belonging to himself and minhyuk. 

"I asked the maids to place some old ones in the cart but we will purchase proper ones for them today" Hyungwon commented getting up from the table "You two follow me we will go to the carts now, min, joo go and grab some scarves too I think the tempratures dropped again." Hyungwon rolled his eyes as he left the room the two omegas trailing behind. 

"Hyungwon do we not need to bring money?" Kihyun asked as they waited outside the large front door. 

The beta smiled ruffling both the omegas hair "how many times kihyun, were the head pack. We don't need to buy its because it is ours."

As the trio headed out into the crisp autumn air, two of the alphas stood in the office wondering what. was written in the envelopes. Both letters were addressed from the south sector of their clan but they both couldn't understand why their were two, sent within hours of each other. 

"Maybe they've seen some large rogues lingering outside the walls hyung, I wouldn't worry too much" Wonho suggested as he waited for the older to open it. 

"Hmm but, humph never mind." Shownu clicked his head to the side, as he slid his finger under the seal opening up the envelope. He unfolded it and began scanning the paper, wonho watching as his facial expression turned from confusion to concern.

"what is it hyunwoo?" Wonho asked in concern. 

"Pass me the other letter" Shownu ordered, snatching it out of the other alphas hand and ripping it open. His eyes scanning the paper, before he took a step back "There's reported sightinings of stay clan guards including alphas, south of the clan." 

"The stay clan? What? Why would they be up here?" Wonho asked taking a seat, running his hands through his hair. 

"I have no idea, maybe the once clan told them we invaded" 

"But why would they care?"

"Like I said I have no Idea hoseok, all I know is that we need to call for an urgent meeting with the guards we have. If its true and they have been spotted south, then that apposes a threat to us. You know yourself what that clan can do, look what they did to the moa clan." 

"We won't end up like that hyunwoo you know that, so don't think that. We just need to organise our guards and prepare for an attack, even though they have a larger population it doesn't mean they have the upper hand. Our alphas are trained well, we will be fine. Besides we don't even know if its true, it could just be a mistake with another clan or rogues." Wonho went towards the other wrapping his arms round the other his chin resting on the alphas shoulder. 

"True we shouldn't jump to any conclusions, but seeing as we will be visiting the town today we should go into the southern sector after" Shownu commented. 

"With the omegas?" Wonho questioned his eyebrows raised. 

"We shall see, come the others are probably wondering what is taking so long" Shownu pulled away taking changkyun by the hand and heading out to join the others. 

\---------------

The journey to the town didn't take long, something short of an hour but the omegas took a nap along with hyungwon as they travelled to their destination. The steady movements of the horse mixed with the warmth of the scarves and coats, caused them all to drift into sleep, all except one. Wonho was sat upright hyungwon's head resting in his lap, as thoughts from earlier consumed his mind. 

"We're here" The driver shouted from above him, as he felt the horse come to a hollt, the sudden jolt waking the boys up and catapulting them forward. they all heard a quick "Sorry" From the driver before they began to clamper up. 

"Changkyun you can't go out like that" Hyungwon laughed as he moved the scarf around so it was covering his neck and not wrapped round half his head. The two omegas giggled as hyungwon sorted them out, wonho watching the scene feeling his insides warm at the sight. 

A quiet knock on the door was heard as it opened, revealing the rest of the alphas who were stood wrapped in coats talking to one of the drivers. 

"Come on hurry up before we all freeze to death" Minhyuk stated as he gestured to the shop a few metres away. As the omegas exited the cart they couldn't help but stare in awe at the town, it was much bigger than the one in the once clan and prettier too. 

changkyun and kihyun noted how traditional it looked, there was bunting strung from building to building, a large town hall in the middle of the centre and flower pots lining the paths. The orange and brown of the tree leaves complimenting the towns buildings. 

'stop gapping and hurry up" Jooheon laughed taking the two omegas over his shoulder and running into the nearest shop, to look for clothes and to keep warm. 

"As discussed in the car me and minhyuk will go to the southern border now and should make it back here for dinner, if not and it gets too late take the carriage and omegas home first whoever isn't in with them can wait for us" Shownu annouced. 

"Why do you need to go south?" Hyungwon asked sniffling his nose. 

"Wonho will explain, but for now stay safe and enjoy yourself" He said before pecking the two on the lips and taking minhyuk into the carriage. 

The beta and alpha waved at the pair as they quickly took off down the road, leaving them standing in the cold air. "what was all that about" Hyungwon asked turning to wonho. 

\------------------

After wonho had explained what had happened hyungwon understood and tried not to worry as best he could, while enjoying his time with the omegas. Who were currently getting changed into their 100th outfit of the afternoon, insisting on trying everything on in case it didn't fit. 

"Hyungwon~" Changkyun called from behind the curtain, "I'm not sure on this one" He said pulling back the curtain, revealing a loosely fitting baby blue jumper and tight black trousers. The owner of the shop coming towards him and adjusting the items. 

"You look adorable changkyun, I like it" Hyungwon looks over to wonho, whos's ears were a deep shade of pink, hyungwon punched his arm waiting for his response. "yeah I agree you look really cute" 

Kihyun soon followed from behind the other changing room, he was in a diffrent style of clothing a knitted white jumper and brown coloured jeans however the colours suited his hair and fit perfectly on him. 

"Wow kihyun this is my favourite look so far you look great" Wonho commented as kihyun checked himself out in the mirror, changkyun commenting too "Yeah I agree you look handsome" 

Kihyun laughed and rolled his eyes "When don't I" 

The trio laughed as jooheon entered the shop, holding brown paper bags. "They didn't have any coffee's left so I got everyone hot choclates instead, is that okay?" He asked setting the bag down on the floor and unwrapping the layers of clothes he had on. 

"It's fine jooheon, come take a seat you look cold your nose is bright pink" Wonho chuckled getting up from the sofa. 

Hyungwon reached into the bag pulling out the drinks and handing them out to everyone, but as changkyun and sipped from his and pulled away a think white line of cream took a seat above his lips, causing an eruption of laughter to spill from everyone including the shopkeeper. 

"Here" jooheon passed the omega a napkin from his pocket wiping the liquid from his face. 

"You can finish these in a minute but you should get changed it's nearing dinner time and the other two will be here soon too, we can go out for a meal" Wonho said ushering them back into the changing rooms. 

"okay but don't drink mine" Kihyun sighed handing it to the older, squinting his eyes in suspicion. 

'Or mine!" Changkyun commented handing his drink too. 

"I won't" wonho laughed turning away, slowly taking a sip from kihyuns. 

"Hey! I saw that" Kihyun laughed shutting the curtain and exhaling.


	14. Honestly - 13

Shownu and Minhyuk climbed out of the carriage, facing the cold autumn breeze outside. The leader took the other alpha by the arm as they headed towards a single lane path through the trees, they're transport waiting for them on the road. 

"Do you think they know we're here" Minhyuk laughed, gesturing to the loud crunches coming from under their feet. 

"Probably" Shownu chuckled, kicking a few leaves by his foot. They carried on down the path noticing the temperature had become a lot colder since they left the town, but it was most likely because they were close to the southern sector. The trees were not longer bright palette's of autumnal colours, instead dark brown and droopy. Piles upon piles of the discouraged parts of the plants, heaved into piles along the path. "Ahh it's here, there are people in too look" Shownu pointed to a small building a few feet ahead, a large tent connected to the brick work alongside. The house was small and over looked the southern forest below, just giving view to the southern gate as well as the surrounding wall. 

"how come we've never come here before?" Minhyuk asked as they drew nearer. 

"Nothing to really see I guess, I have only visited a few times but only to discuss work or private matters" Shownu hummed in response. 

"I like it, it's.... cosy?" Minhyuk questioned, looking around at the scene in front of them. Shownu couldn't understand what minhyuk was seeing or if they were looking at the same place because in his eyes living this close to one of the main gates as well as the isolation was dangerous. But yet he didn't question it, instead releasing his grip round the boy as they stood in front of the front door. 

The head alpha knocked just twice, before he heard a few calls from inside the house and the sound of movements. Both their eyes looked towards the curtain as they saw the material flicker and move, but a sound of the locks turning brought their attention to view in front of them. 

"Hell- Gosh Son Hyunwoo, I didn't expect you so fast. I only sent the letters a few nights ago, but please come in out of the cold." A tanned, tall man said. Minhyuk didn't recognise him but guessed he was important as his uniform was one a commander. The male pushed back the door revealing the interior of the house, it was exactly what the alpha imagined. Soft grey walls, warn sofas, blush coloured carpets and random shaped plants scattered around the place. 

"I'm sorry Kai, really I wanted to alert you I was coming but it seemed serious and I wanted to come as soon as possible" Shownu bowed as he slipped of shoes. 

"Please your always welcome here, you too minhyuk. In fact any of the pack - the door is always open." Kai nodded turning around and leading the pair to the lounge. "baekhyun, we have visitors please prepare some coffee" The male shouted from another door leading out the room, to which the alphas presumed was the kitchen. "Please take a seat, let me explain everything as I know my letters were vague" 

"Thank you and yes go ahead I need to know exactly what you saw" Shownu calmly said, taking a seat on the furniture, man spreading with his hands clasped together between his legs. 

"About three nights ago, whilst my night patrol and I were doing a check up on the gate mechanics, we began to sniff out an unfamiliar scent. We didn't think much of it thinking its most likely a rogue or a stray wolf, so myself and chen took the ladder and went to look over - which we did and when we peaked over." kai took a deep breath before continuing "I swear hyunwoo, there were 7 wolves - alphas. All bright yellow eyes, sticking out in the night. I didn't think too much and we stayed and watched them run into the distance, as soon as they saw us they bolted, but their scent stayed. It was lavender, strong lavender hyunwoo" 

A cough quickly stopped shownu from replying as male known as baekhyun entered the room, dressed in joggers and carefully balancing the groups drinks on a tray. "Here... you ... are" The male slowly said as he placed the drinks on the table "Ah theres sugar in that pot and milk in the other, sorry I didn't greet you earlier I was tending to some cooking. My name is baekhyun, I'm kai's mate, nice to meet you Son Hyunwoo and Lee Minhyuk its an honour." He bowed taking a seat beside his alpha, who looked pleased at the comment. 

"You too, I remember kai mentioning before, but it's nice to put a name to a face. Anyway, please, do continue" Shownu said taking a sip from the mug. Minhyuk leaning on his shoulder listening. 

"look I don't want to cause panic, but the yellow eyes and lavender scent - has to be the stray clan. It has to be, but why they were here" He leaned back in the sofa shaking his head " I have no idea, honestly hyunwoo, minhyuk. This doesn't look good' 

"You said this was a few days ago is their a chance the scent is still there now? I want to check for myself" Hyunwoo said placing the mug on the table. 

"Yeah its not as strong but its still lingering, It shouldn't be that strong though, they left it on purpose" Kai replied. 

'Like a taunt or warning?" Minhyuk asked. 

"Something like that, but why? We don't have anything they would want." Kai scratched his head, looking to the leader for answers. 

"I mean omegas, but it's not like we have an above average amount." Shownu sighed and got up pointing to the door " I want to check for myself to make sure. I'll know if its their scent. it's strong by the gate yes?" Kai nodded in response, getting up himself. 

"Dont worry, I'll go alone and check I won't be long" Shownu shook his head before moving to the door, he slipped his shoes on before exiting the house. 

"What does he mean he'll know if it's their scent?" Minhyuk asked looking at the commander. 

'Do you not remember? Baekhyun questioned looking towards kai. "The fall of 1999?" 

Minhyuk furrowed his brows together looking at the pair "Sorry?" 

Kai rolled his eyes "Typical shownu, keeping this sort of stuff to himself, however I am surprised he hasn't said anything. Have you ever wondered why there isn't a senior pack? There's a reason why. In the summer of 1999 our clan had just reached another milestone, a record breaking number of alphas and omegas born,as well as the expansion of land we had started to acquire. It was also not long after shownu's 4th birthday and he had just started giving signs of alpha tendencies, so there was a lot of celebration as you can imagine. But it all came down, the stray clan invaded - kidnapped almost all the omegas of that year. The head pack tried to keep them at bay and protect the children, however it was no use and the whole pack was taken out. Shownu watched his family fall in front of his own eyes, hence why that scent is very familiar. When the stray clan left with all the goods etc, shownu was kept away in the main house growing up alone at the hands of the maids and commanders - waiting for you all. The rest of the people, they tried to block it out forget about it as it caused so much pain and catastrophe - I'm sure you can imagine' 

Minhyuk wiped a few tears from his eyes as he listened to the story, completely unaware at the event. "How did I not know?" 

'Not many people do especially our age, I can't imagine what shownu went through" Kai shook his head pulling his omega into him.

Minhyuk didn't say anything instead sat back and finished his now cold tea, thinking about his mate. 

A few minuted passed and minhyuk soon changed the topic of conversation, discussing the interior of the house as kai and baekhyun laughed at his compliments. Until shownu knocked at the door, kai got up and walked over pulling the door open and allowing shownu in. 

But minhyuk knew something was very wrong, "It's fine, thank you for the concern kai but it's nothing to worry about the scent isn't the stray clan, it must belong to some rogues." He smiled, kai and baekhyun sighed in relief. But minhyuk saw straight through the lie. 

"Thank god, well that is a relief" Kai cheered punching he leader on the shoulder. Shownu smiled at him before pulling minhyuk into his arms "It's going to start getting late soon, we should get going min - the others are going to be waiting" Hyunwoo said before turning to the two residents "It was nice to see you both" Shownu quickly said before him and minhyuk left the house. 

"oh OKAY SEE YOU!" Kai shouted to the pair as he watched them leave down the path, ignoring the concern written on minhyuk's face. 

The pair darted down the path, shownu's grip on minhyuk never loosening. 

"Shownu, shownu" Minhyuk grumbled trying to break away from him "what did you see? what was it" 

No answers, which worried minhyuk more. They soon reached their cart and shownu ordered the driver to get ready for immediate departure, as he opened the carriage door pushing minhyuk in, 

"What the fu- 

"They were there, they've been here min" Shownu breathed out his wide in fear. 

"What? You just told ka- 

"I lied, if they knew it was true and spread it, the panic it would create would be insane. We have to plan and prepare for an attack, not a normal clan or rogue attack. A stay attack. There hasn't been one sinc

"1999 I know kai told me, shownu we need to prepare and warn everyone not hide it" Minhyuk shook his head leaning back on the carriage walls. 

"No we keep it quiet, this is the first time they've visited, they won't be attacking anytime soon. It will be in a few weeks, so we have time to plan and consult with the others" Shownu looked minhyuk in the eyes, his face written with seriousness.


	15. No reason - 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the support on this book it is really appreciated and makes me want to update more :D

"My legs ache~" Changkyun whined as he placed the bags on the floor, taking a seat on the hard wood floor. 

"Changkyun ah, you barely walked anywhere how can they hurt?" Jooheon laughed pulling the omega up off the ground. He ruffled the male's hair before gesturing a maid over " The others are grabbing the rest of the shopping can you please take these up to changkyun's and Kihyun's room" 

The women bowed before carefully lifting the shopping bags and shuffling away up the stair case, "How many bags did you get?" Minhyuk chuckled as he entered the house with the omega by his side, struggling to hold the clothing. 

"It's not my fault wonho insisted" Kihyun exhaled out as he dropped them to the floor, leaning back to stretch his back. 

"You both looked so cute in them all I couldn't resist" Wonho cooed as him, hyungwon and shownu entered, shutting the door behind them. "It's true, they did" Hyungwon commented as he slid the last remaining bags next to each other. 

The maid from upstairs soon returned picking up the other bags, "Here let me help" Kihyun asked her as he grabbed the remaining ones, "Changkyun you can take the last one" Kihyun kicked towards the smaller looking one on the floor. A loud groan was heard before changkyun reluctantly grabbed the handle and followed the two updtairs, as soon as they were out of reach the pack all turned to face shownu. 

"What happened?" Wonho asked, watching as shownu's facial expression dropped from a smile straight to discomfort as soon as the omegas had left. 

"We need to talk in private, minhyuk can you keep an eye on the two" Hyunwoo turned away walking over to his private room. 

"No I need to come too, they will be okay for a while, the maids can see to any problems" Minhyuk snapped back. Shownu muttered something under his breath, carrying on down the hall until he reached his room. They all went in and stood around his desk, heads turned in confusion as they waited for the explanation. 

\---

"I can't belief they got us all these clothes hyung, we would never get these if we were back in the once clan" Changkyun gawed as he unpacked each bag, making sure to carefully fold everything. 

"Our home kyunie - and I guess but we might have once we mated" Kihyun grumbled chucking his new clothes onto his bed. 

"Hey, be careful kyun some of those are expensive" Changkyun quickly replied, as he watched the omega empty the last bag onto the sheets. 

"And it's not like they had to pay for them - you heard them earlier when we were changing" Kihyun rolled his eyes. 

"Still, we should still be grateful" 

"Grateful? What's gotten into you changkyun? Do you not remember what happened a few days ago?" Kihyun shook his head in disbelief "They kidnapped us, made us sick and took us away from our families changkyun did you forget that" 

"For a reason Kihyun, and you know they didn't make us sick on purpose - clearly you forgot what shownu hyung said" Changkyun clicked his tongue starring at his friend. 

"Please don't tell me you believed that?" Kihyun sarcastically laughed "Come on changkyun this is clearly some kind of act - they'll just use us both in the end for sex and pups, your just naive to not see that" 

"What the fuck, are you serious right now? Do you not understand that were literally part of a head pack - with alphas who actually respect us?" Changkyun rose from where he was sat to move closer to kihyun. 

"Respect? Thats a joke changkyun and you know it - we will never get respect" 

"That's what you think, but I know we do, they treat us just fine. I don't understand whats up with you? You've been fine all day" 

Kihyun scoffed and pushed all the clothes onto the floor pulling back the covers so he could grab his pyjamas "It's all an act - you'll see" He rolled his eyes before exiting into the bathroom, changkyun stood in disbelief as he watched him walk away. 

"Your just jealous" As soon as the word left his mouth, kihyuns head twitched to the side. 

"No I'm not" He spat back turning in his tracks. 

"You are I've seen the way you look at them when they touch me, or show any type of affection. You don't like it, I know you kihyun I can read you like a book" 

"Well clearly you don't know me as well as you think as I. Am. Not. Jealous" He spat walking so that he was face to face with the other omega. 

"whatever, you should just be grateful, lucky we have a home and mates" 

"we have a home in the other clan, and we would have had mates" 

"Mates who wouldn't have cared about us you know that, stop trying to defend the alphas we would have been mated with, you know how they acted especially the ones from the village. They would have destroyed us" 

"Destroyed you" 

"What?" Changkyun questioned. 

"Destroyed kyunie, unlike you I can actually defend for myself, I would have been fine" 

"What and I'm not" 

"You can't even sleep without a light on, let alone deal with an alpha on your own" 

"Fuck you" Changkyun pushed the other back hitting his shoulders. 

"What are you going to do about it? Cry for the alphas? Cry for wonnie and hoseok aww" Kihyun sarcastically cooed, ignoring the hurt he was pushing onto the other omega. 

Changkyun didn't reply as he felt the tears swell up in his eyes, instead he turned away grabbed some night clothes and left the room, making sure to slam the door as hard as he could on the way out. He couldn't believe what kihyun had just said to him, after spending such a nice day out this is how he wanted to act. His brain was running with hundreds of questions and thoughts as he made his way downstairs, bumping into a maid who happened to be passing on the other side. 

"Where are the others?" He sniffed, rubbing the tears with his sleeve. 

"Through that corridor, but I think they're in a meeting. You can take a seat in the dinning room - I'll let them know your down here when they're done?" She softened her voice, rubbing his arm. Changkyun nodded before shuffling into the main room, taking a seat on one of the cold oak chairs. He leaned on the table, burying his head in his arms; head running with the words of kihyun. 

\------

"Okay so we are all in agreement. We will wait a few weeks before letting the guards and alphas know, in the meantime we'll strengthen the training programs as well as taking extra precaution around the walls" Shownu looked towards the others in the room. They had spent the last thirty minutes discussing options as well as future plans to come to a final conclusion, which they thought was the best. 

"Alright, tomorrow I will go down to the training ground and see what to do from there, are you happy checking out the maintenance workers" Wonho turned to minhyuk. 

"Yeah thats fine, hyungwon can come too" Minhyuk replied. 

"Good then that's sorted then" Shownu exhaled rubbing his hand along his chin. 

"Shownu, hyung, this won't end like it did before it wo- 

"I know jooheon, I won't let it" Hyunwoo said. 

The others watching him, deciding not to say anything else. After a few more minutes of smaller discussions hyungwon opened the door fillling out with the others, however a maid got to their side before they could wander up to bed. 

"Excuse me, sorry to bother but changkyun is waiting for you in the dinning room." She nervously stated. 

"Dinning room? I thought he was going to bed after they unpacked?" Wonho questioned eyeing the other members. 

"Same here, did he want something to eat?" Jooheon asked the maid. 

"No Sir, I think he wanted you" She said before gesturing towards the hall door. 

"I'll go see to him, you can come to Joo - wait for us upstairs?" Wonho asked. 

The others nodded before walking upstairs to their bedroom, wonho and jooheon entering the hall. They were expecting to see him sat up waiting for food or waiting to ask them a question, instead they were greeted with his body slummed over the table soft sniffles coming from his direction. 

"Changkyun? Hey? hmmm whats' wrong?" Wonho asked as he quickly made his way over to the boys side, jooheon moving to sit on the other. "What happened?" 

I..I don't want to talk about it I just wanted ahugpleasehyung" Changkyun muttered too quickly for the pair to hear. 

"What did you say?" Jooheon asked, as he brushed the hair on the omegas head. Wonho rubbing his hands along the back of his clothes. 

"Can I please have a hug?" Changkyun asked sitting back in the chair, a small blush appearing on his cheeks. 

"You don't have to ask" Wonho smiled, pulling the younger into his arms. Changkyun breathing in his scent instantly feeling more at ease, as jooheon moved closer hugging him from behind. 

"Can I sleep in another room tonight?" Changkyun asked into wonho's shoulder. 

"Of course, is everything okay with kihyun?" Jooheon asked, moving away from 

"I don't want to talk about it right now" 

"Alright changkyunie we won't force you, come on let's get you to bed though it's already late" Wonho smiled, brushing the hair out of his eyes. 

"He can sleep in my room I'll go set it up" Jooheon explained, before leaving debating if he should have given changkyun a kiss in affection before leaving. 

As wonho got up from his chair, changkyun moving back, he began to walk away until he heard a loud whine from the omega. "Carry me - please?" He turned around to face changkyun who had his arms stretched out a pout on his lips. Wonho laughed before moving to lift the male, carrying him away upstairs. 

"Can you leave the light on outside?" Changkyun asked as he was placed on the floor inside jooheons room, wonho ruffled the boys hair before nodding "Of course, if you need anything just shout we'll be in that room" Hoseok pointed to the door opposite. 

"Thank you, can- actually... don't worry" Changkyun shook his head before turning around to face the bed. 

"Go on, do you need something else, I don't mind getting you something" Wonho questioned leaning back on the door. 

"It's okay I don't need anything else" Changkyun hummed in response, pulling back the covers and jumping into bed. Relieved to have found a small blush honey bee waiting for him under the covers, something jooheon must have left for him. He felt his cheeks warm as he pulled the toy to his chest nodding to wonho who was still waiting by the door frame. "Really I'm fine, I don't need anything else" 

"Okie kyunie, goodnight sleep well" Hoseok gleamed, feeling his own heart swell at the sight of the small boy in the oversized bed, covers engulfing his small frame. 

"Goodnight hoseok" Changkyun chimmed before turning over and drifting off, forgetting the reason why he was there in the first place and instead falling into a deep sleep. 

"Goodnight changkyun" Wonho slowly pulled the door, leaving a gap big enough to let the light shine through. As he left the omega to sleep, entering the main bedroom to join the others (who were all sleeping except for jooheon who kept a space next to him in the bed) He couldn't stop wondering what had happened between the two omegas. What had caused changkyun to get so upset?


	16. Kiss - 15

The sound of quiet conversations and cutlery clanging against't plates echoed through the main hall, however a tension filled the air between the two omegas. Who refused to look at one and another, playing with their food. 

"So, did you both sleep well?" Shownu asked taking a gulp of his drink, eyeing the pair. 

Changkyun lifted his head to face the alpha "Mm yeah, thanks for letting my sleep in your room hoseok" 

"Your welcome anytime kyunie" Wonho replied, noticing how kihyun's ears twitched of the mention of the nickname. 

"What about you kihyun?" Hyungwon asked, as he scooped the last remaining parts of his breakfast into his mouth. All eyes turned to the other omega who simply nodded before putting his knife and fork together, pushing his chair back, attempting to walk away. 

"Kihyun?" Jooheon grabbed the younger's wrist stopping him from leaving. The omega pulled back in resistance throwing a dirty look to the male "Let go Jooheon" He listened releasing his grip before replying "Where are you going?" 

"To get dressed? What else would I be doing?" Kihyun spat back. 

'Do you not want to sit and talk for a bit, I think you and changkyun need to explain whats happened?" 

The omega laughed before walking away "There's nothing to say, is there changkyun, kyunie" He stopped when he reached the door way to look back at his friend. 

"Come on kihyun we both know your over reacting" Changkyun left his seat trying to walk to the other. 

"Me overreacting? You're the one pretending like this" He pointed to the pack gathered round the table "Is okay?" he shouted. 

"How isn't it?! Did you not listen to what I said last night?" Changkyun rolled his eyes, folding his arms. 

"Yeah I did, the lies they've told you, you then tried to lay on me. I'm not stupid changkyun" 

"kihyun we aren't lying to either of you, you can trust us" Shownu said watching the duo, tilting his head to the side. 

"Your a joke shownu, changkyun they have you wrapped around their finger. You're just too blind and naive to see it" As soon as the statement left his mouth, he felt a twist of guilt in his stomach, just as how he had felt last night when they argued. He always took it too far, he knew that, he couldn't help it when he got mad. 

"I think that's enough Kihyun" Shownu growled, trying to gain control of the situation. Wonho moving to step in between the two omegas "Look Kihyun I know how this may seem for you - but it isn't like that were not going to hurt you" 

'Pfft just wait - you will alphas like you only want us for pleasure" He moved so that he was facing the alpha, starring him dead in he eyes. 

"No, we don't Kihyun - If we did then wouldn't we have made a move by now?" 

"I don't know, you could be planning something" 

"Give it a rest kihyun! Why can't you drop this act and start warming up to the idea of being part of this pack and having a new home, instead of ruining it for myself and you" Changkyun shouted, moving so that he was closer to wonho. 

"I will never be part of this - not with these monsters." He shouted back before pushing past the door going up to his room. Leaving a frustrated changkyun standing stunned in the room, "This is what he kept saying last night" 

"Really? Did something happen to him to make him feel like this?" Minhyuk asked as he moved to the omega, the other pack members also surrounding the boy.

"No, I really don't know what's going on" Changkyun complained, before jooheon wrapped his arms round his middle, his head coming to lean on his neck. 

"Give him time he'll come round I bet, he's still upset" Hyungwon nodded, brushing the hair out of the omegas eyes.

"Anyway today me, hyungwon and wonho have to go and deal with some business in the town - will you be okay with these two?" Minhyuk turned to changkyun. 

"Yeah I'll be fine" He chimed back, nodding. 

"Good because I wanna show you something" Jooheon beamed with excitement "Go get dressed and meet me down here" 

"Okay~, see you later hyungs" He waved before dashing off upstairs. 

"Where are you going honey?" Wonho asked, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"I'll tell you later" He stated before pecking the other on the lips, moving to initiate the gesture with each remaining member before heading up to change out of his pyjamas. 

\-------------------------

"Jooheon please we've been walking for over an hour now where are we going" Changkyun pouted as they trudged further up this seemingly never ending hill, the omega a few meter's from the older. 

"We're almost there kyunie, jump up I'll carry you the rest" Jooheon chuckled bending down so the other could jump on his back. 

"hehe okay hyung" Changkyun grinned from ear to ear as he wrapped his limbs round the other, sniffling as the cold air hit his nose. 

After a few more minutes jooheon finally annouced they were here, a place changkyun could only imagine. They were stood on top of what looked like tallest point in the clan as you could just see the southern wall in the distance, the sea of brown and red filling up the fields down below. The mid morning sun fell upon the valleys illuminating all the buildings and features of the clan, taking the omegas breath away. 

"jooheon... this is beautiful" He breathed out in awe as he took in the picture perfect view. 

"I know, it's my favourite place to visit - it looks better when it snows though" Jooheon smiled, placing his hands in his pockets. 

"I can imagine, hey isn't that the shops we visited yesterday?" Changkyun pointed to a small collection of buildings gathered in the valley. Jooheon placed his own fingers around the males hand moving it up "Nope try there instead you can just make it out" 

"Oh then.. what are those?" He asked in confusion. 

Jooheon laughed before using the omegas finger as a guide "Well over here is the western housing it's where most of our people live" 

"Our people?" 

"Well I mean they are the people the pack rule/ look after - they'll be your responsibility too one day, if you choose to accept changkyun" 

The omega blushed, butterflies forming in his stomach as he replied "I- carry on" He montioned moving his hand that was still lingering in the air. 

"Down there is the western town, then you have the middle training ground here, a little further on the southern sector. Finally the eastern hospital and business buildings are here not far from where we are here in the northern sector" Jooheon finished dropping the boys hand. 

"Wow its impressive, it seems a lot larger than the old clan" Changkyun stated moving to sit down on the crisp grasp, pulling his coat over his backside so it didn't get wet. 

"No no we are a small clan, right now - anyway. It will only get bigger when outsiders see that we are complete and can therefor trust us more" 

"What do you mean?" 

"Well, why come to a clan when the head pack aren't at full potential, they can't protect you as much as a clan that is complete can. As soon as we are then, we will become more respected and looked up upon" 

"Oh I see, until then?" Changkyun questioned playing with the strings of his scarf. 

"We remain the same, a smaller pack but one not to be reckoned with" Jooheon tried to sound intimidating but ultimately laughing as his own statement, causing the omega to laugh too. 

"Right" Changkyun giggled reaching up to pull the alpha down to his side. The older falling to the ground knocking into his side "great now I'm all wet" The alpha whined looking over to his trousers that now displayed damp marks, however this only caused the omega to laugh more. "Stop it's not funny kyunie" He pouted, but the expression soon changed to a soft grin as he watched the omega fall into a pile of giggles. 

He leaned down moving so he was close to the other before slowly pulling back his scarf and burying his head in the others scent gland. Changkyun's giggles soon died down but not completly as jooheons hairs tickled his neck "Ahaha joo stoahap it tickles ahaha" He tried pushing the other off, until a familiar scent filled his nose... he recognised it. honey. It was the same sweet honey he had smelled days before he was taken, it was the smell in the meadow that lingered when him and kihyun laid in the grass. Jooheon immediately stopped as soon as he felt the boy under neath him stiffen, pulling his face from the crook of his neck. 

"Changkyun sorry I just- 

"No no it's fine it's just your scent I didn't notice how familiar it was" 

"it's because that honey smell? Is only released when I'm either in rut I believe, happy or scenting like I just did - sorry it can be overwhelming I shouldn't have" 

"Noo I liked it, It's comforting. But I remember smelling something similar when we were going to school one time" 

"Were you walking by one of the clans walls" Jooheon turned his head to the side. 

'mmhmm we weren't supposed too but we were late and needed to hurry so we talk a short cut and that was the day I first smelt it, it was so strong" 

Jooheon hummed in acknowledgement "Thats because me and wonho were on the other side, we were trying to heighten your scents in order to find you easier, it was hard to stay away so we came a few times just to feel close to you both again." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah, and now that I have you I don't ever want to lose you or kihyun" 

"Cliche much" Changkyun laughed punching the other. 

"hey don't ruin the moment" Jooheon pushed the other back a little too hard. "Oh crap are you okay? Sorry I don't know my own strength" He leaned over the omega brushing the strands of hair behind his beanie, and puling the scarf further down. 

"Yes you idiot" Changkyun smirked feeling the distance between them grow smaller, the tension in the air thicken. His breathing grew faster, as he felt his blood rush to his face. 

"Your so beautiful kyunie" Jooheon breathed our cupping the younger's face, his thumb rubbing over the males bottom lip. 

'I know" 

"confident, I like it" Jooheon smirked before closing the distance, his lips locking into place with the omega. Changkyun's mind grew foggy, his senses overwhelmed with the touch of the alpha and the sweet mix of his honey scent. Jooheon feeling the same as the boy underneath him released a dark choclate smell, growing on the alpha. His tongue ran over the omegas lip asking for entry before changkyun gave it to him, moaning as he felt the hot entrance of the alphas tongue assert dominance in the kiss. 

Jooheon pulled away causing the boy to whine and open his eyes, their gazes locking with each other. "We can't continue changkyun you know that. But god damn you taste good" Jooheon smiled his dimples showing, his eyes gleaming with euphoria. 

"I know, but it doesn't mean I can't have more of this" He smirked lifting his hands up to wrap around the alphas neck pulling him close their lips falling into the same position they were just moments before. In that moment changkyun couldn't have felt more alive, everything seemed perfect. The way the light shone on their figures, the warmth of the alpha resting on his skin, the way his heart was filling upon every kiss they shared. 

But there was just one thing missing. 

Kihyun. 

\-----------------------------


	17. Who do you love? - 16

In the western sector the tall beta along with the brown haired alpha were headed over to the wall maintenance and guard brigade. These were the clan's most trusted alpha's as they had the responsibility of protecting their society as well as watching out for any danger that could occur from outside the division. 

"Good morning Minhyuk Hyungwon, long time no see" Wonwoo the director of the protection guards said, as he walked through the canopy entrance. The two pack leaders had arrived at their main posting centre, it was a rather large outside tent connected by different canopys, leading in all different directions. Some underground to check on the walls pillars, others leading up to the top of the brick work, but the main tent was used for holding the guards when it came to discussions or people taking their break. On this particular day they were both grateful that there were only to other guards taking rest inside. 

"It has been a while, how have you been?" Minhyuk pulled the alpha into his chest, hyungwon doing the same action. 

"Same old you know me, but I am curious about you both" He squinted his eyes in suspicion. "there is a rumour going round that the packs complete ? Is it true?" 

Hyungwon ran his hands through his hair "Kind of but it's complicated - it'll be addressed soon though" 

"Secretive okay, anyway what can I do for you both today?" 

"We need to go through the recent records on maintenance, as well as put forward extra safety mechanisms on the gates and unguarded areas." Minhyuk stated gesturing towards a spare table for them to sit at. 

"I see, here are the latest records. Are we expecting an attack- 

"Shhh keep your voice down, just sit here" Hyungwon pulled the main to the chair in front of him, taking the paper from his hands. 

"What is going on?" The confused alpha asked looking around to see if anyone had heard him. 

"Look there is nothing to worry about, we just need to take precautions at the moment" Minhyuk said as he scanned through the paper, flicking through each page. 

"Your asking me not to worry, but your acting like this come on guys we need to know- 

"The stay clan could be planning an attack" Hyungwon whispered, earning a death stare and eye roll from his alpha. "What, come on min - he of all people needs to know" 

"Are you joking? Are you serious right now?" 

'Shh shh yes we are, but there is no guarantee shownu just wants to make sure that we are prepared just in case" Minhyuk pointed at the sheet in front of him "And this is what he means - two weeks ago there were cracks found in the lower sector of the northern wall?"

The guard leaned back in his chair "Yes it was found and if you read on a little further you'll see that one of my men fixed it up" 

"Fixed it? Already did- 

"Minhyuk trust me, he is one of my trusted men okay, and it was only a small crack barely noticable. It was probably due to the heavy rain we had the other night, nothing serious. I would have picked up on the different scent in the damage if it was someone on the other side." 

"Alright, but keep an eye on all these little disruptions, it could be important" Minhyuk warned. 

"I think he knows min, anyway here take this it's from shownu - it has some measures he wants in place starting from today" 

\------------------------------------------

Wonho had taken one of the carriages down to the main training centre, his mind distracted from the focus of the journey instead fixed on Kihyun's words. He kept thinking up ideas on how to get the omega to trust him, but every one had more flaws than positives. It didn't take long until he reached the training camp, quickly exiting the transport and greeting the smell of heavy alpha hormones in the air. He strolled up to the dark red door, knocking a few times before a women appeared in his view. 

"Hoseok, a pleasure please step inside - we were expecting you" The women bowed Wonho read her name tag that displayed hwasa, before replying. 

"Thank you hwasa, are you the person in charge here now? I thought it was Joon" 

"No he still is - however I work here on wednesdays and fridays to help train the younger members" 

"Ohh I see, then in that case would you mind passing this letter onto Joon when you see him, your welcome to read too by the way" He politely spoke handing her the object from inside his jacket.

"I shall deliver it after work today, is there anything else I can assist you with" She asked setting down the paper on top of the reception desk. 

"Not for now, but I'll be coming down again once Joon has replied" 

"I see, well I must get going back to teaching - I hope to see you soon" She waved before jogging through the hallway slipping into a class. Standing here reminded the alpha of his training days; Long days, physical sports, health lessons and the friends he had made. He didn't miss it but he had wandered what it was like at other clans. 

\------------------------------------------

KIHYUNS POV 

"Thanks" I said to the maid who handed me a bowl of ramen for dinner, she asked again if I was sure I didn't want to eat with others but I refused. I didn't want to speak to any of them, especially not changkyun I felt too guilty. I closed the door, bending down so that I could sit on the floor, before taking spoonfuls out of the bowl. It didn't take long before I had finished and instead of leaving it outside the door I figured I would take it back down to the kitchen, saving the maid from a few extra steps. 

As I left my room, trotting down the stairs I couldn't help but feel a little jealousy as I heard the laughter and conversation coming from inside, but I ignored it wandering into the abandoned kitchen and setting my dirty dishes down. The laughs gradually got louder as I left the room, meaning I could probably hear them from upstairs now. So I decided that even though it was dark I would go for a walk around the grounds see if it helped clear my head before bed. Stepping carefully upstairs I grabbed my shoes and boots, wrapping the scarf around my neck before unlocking the front door, informing a maid of my departure as I slipped away into the crisp night. 

I didn't have an idea where I was going but carried off into the fields surrounding the house, listening to the crunching of the leaves beneath my feet as I watched my breath flow out of my mouth into the air. It was peaceful out here It reminded me of when me and changkyun used to play in leaves during autumn, we made huge piles of red and brown before launching into them, scattering the colours all over the ground. I started to think of when we- 

*snap* A loud sound of a branch breaking caught my attention. "Hello?" I asked into the wall of trees in front of me. My heart stopped as a sound of running fell into the distance, whoever it was was running away not towards me. I looked back at the house before turning again to face the direction of the noise. They wouldn't care if I was a little longer than I planned? 

So I slowly and silently followed the noise, a small yellow light was also in the same direction, growing bigger as I grew closer. After about a mile of gentle jogging and carefully following the sound and soft glow of light, I finally made it to the other side of the woods, spotting a small figure bent over down by the wall. They had a lantern next to them, as they tapped away at the bricks, trying hard to not make any sound. 

Overwhelming spurge of confidence fell on me as I decided to move forward coughing loudly. 

"Shit Who's there?!" The figure darted his head in my direction, toppling over on his side. 

"I could ask you the same, what on earth are you doing" I asked moving into the rays of the light so that the figure could see me. 

"An omega, god I thought you were a guard or something, look just go back to your home and keep your nose out of my business, or there will be consequences" He sternly spoke moving upwards. "Wait, oh shit - Your.. your from the pack leaders- 

"Calm down, I'm not going to say anything. I couldn't care less about what happens here" I laughed lifting my eye brow at the man still hunched in the darkness. 

"Really, but you- 

"Stop asking about me, tell me who you are instead" I questioned moving closer, in an attempt to see his face. 

"I, well I'm not .. actually how do I know you won't say anything" I watched as he picked up the hammer. 

"Check my neck, and scent - if I was really part of the pack wouldn't I be marked by someone" I moved the scarf out the way showing the blank canvas of my neck, not a mark in sight. He took some steps towards me, his nose sticking out of his dark black coat in an attempt to sniff my scent. 

"Hmm alright, this is weird. If you aren't part of the pack then why are you wearing all their marked clothes and expensive outfits" He questioned dropping the hammer and lantern to the side so that I could see his figure now. 

"If your wearing guard uniform from my guess - why are you breaking the wall" I snarked back. 

"Alright alright fine - If I tell you can't tell anyone, I mean that or I'd have to kill you" The alpha sternly said slipping back his hood, I nodded and dismissed the threat waiting for his explanation. "Look I'm not supposed to be here I'm from another clan, I'm just trying to get out" 

"Well then that makes two of us then" I smirked still not fully believing his comment. 

"Really you do? Why you pack is here" 

"But my home is elsewhere" 

"Well then maybe we could help each other out, my names changbin by the way" The alpha spoke pushing out his hand for me to shake, which I did reluctantly. 

"Kihyun, so tell me where is your clan, or should I say what clan are you from?" I asked, watching as his eyes scanned the bushes and nearby trees. 

"The stay clan, I was sent here to achieve something - which I have... almost completed and now I need to make this hole, then it'll be done" He saw my confused expression and rolled his eyes "Look I can't say anything but here help me keep this a secret and I'll help you get out to where ever you need to go" 

"You'll take me to the once clan?" 

He let out another exhale "Of course you come from there, but yes fine keep this a secret and help me break it down quicker and I'll help you get there" He spat on his hand before offering it to me again. 

"Disgusting but fine you have yourself a deal" I took a hold of one of his fingers lifting it up and down, before taking a few steps back "Look I should go but you'll be here tomorrow same time?" 

"Yeah, I should see you then?" He questioned himself. 

I laughed before rolling my eyes again "Yeah and I'll bring something better for you to use" 

"Thanks, It was becoming quite tedious using this" He looked down at the small stone hammer that was almost comical to be used in this situation. 

"Okay changbin - I'll see you soon" I waved before heading back through the forest listening to him shout goodbye. This was it I thought, my ticket out of here, my ticket to freedom.


	18. Beside U - 17

A few days had passed since kihyun's first interaction with changbin, they didn't talk much when they met - only to discuss necessary supplies. Before Kihyun would disappear into the night, leaving the alpha to work his way through the wall. Meanwhile changkyun was growing more and more concerned with his friend, he missed him a lot and didn't want to break his stubbornness but at the same time he missed the company of the omega. So after talking to his pack mates, he managed to convince them too leave him alone to solve the problems between himself and kihyun. 

He stood shifting from foot to foot outside the omegas door, thinking up the best way to start a conversation. *Knock knock* "Kihyun, can you open the door?" He listened as shuffling sounds came from inside before a twist of the door handle revealed his mate. Kihyun was still dressed in his pyjamas, hair scrunched up and a surprised look written on his face. 

"Changkyun? I- 

"Can I come in?" Changkyun cut the other off, the tired boy moving out of the way in order to allow the other past. "Don't say anything okay? Just let me explain" He stated before taking a seat on the unmade sheets. Kihyun nodded, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and moving to take a seat next to him "I shouldn't have snapped the other day at the table, or gotten so agressive when we spoke the other night - I was just frustrated at our situation. I know it must be hard to you know accept whatever this is, but I shouldn't have forced it down your throat so much, and well I'm sorry" He scratched the back of his neck turning to face the other. 

"No it's my fault, I shouldn't have been so stuck up and jealous over this - and I didn't mean to call you all those names. I was just scared and hurting, I am sorry kihyunie really I am" Kihyun turned so his body was facing the other, "I missed you so much" 

"Me too kyun, me too" He whispered as they embraced each other, each nuzzling into the others neck. They stayed holding onto each other for a few minutes longer before kihyun spoke up from his shoulder "Do you hate me kyunie?"

The omega pulled away "Hate you - Kihyun I have known you my whole life I could never" He gripped the others cheeks pouting " I love you kihyun, I don't hate you" He whispered before leaving a gentle and sweet kiss on the mans lips before releasing his hands. Kihyun was wide in shook, 1. because changkyun had kissed him again and 2. He wasn't mad? 

"You really mean that?" 

"Just as much we did the night of the party" Changkyun tilted his head to the side, fumbling his fingers around the duvet sheets. 

"I love you too" Kihyun leaned in locking their lips once again, before pulling back "But what about the others, I know for sure they don't like me, I mean why would they" He sighed leaning back onto the covers.

Changkyun giggled before pulling the older boy up "They don't dislike you, stop being stupid. They want to make ends with you, just as much as me - so when they are back this afternoon you can apologise then and they will too" 

"But they didn't do anything" He whined. 

"I know but they still want to say sorry for having a hand in this" Changkyun smiled, showing his cheek dimple. 

"Alright, so.. what do we do now?' Kihyun asked lying back down in the sheets, his hand gripping the others shirt pulling him down on top of his torso. 

"Hey! let me go, I want to eat something" 

"Not yet I haven't cuddled you in like a week or so" Kihyun hummed shaking the younger, who only squealed in disagreement.

"that isn't my fault" He whined trying to break away the others arms. 

"Alright fine you win, can I at least have another kiss" Kihyun pouted squinting his eyes shut. 

"You look stupid phaha but of course" Changkyun bent down to place one on his lips head and cheeks before leaning back up straight. "I'll meet you in the dining room, go get dressed and then come join me for food" He smiled before leaving the room, leaving kihyun a flustered mess on the bed. 

"You'll be the death of me changkyun, I just know it" He laughed before rolling off the mattress. 

\------------------------------------

"Your getting worked up over nothing kyun, they aren't going to shout you or anything just calm down" Changkyun laughed as he feet laid on the living room table, his back pressed into the sofa as he observed his shorter friend pace back and forth along the carpet. 

"This is like the third or fourth time I've lashed out at them, I really don't think they will except the same apology changkyun" KIhyun sighed, his hands trailing through his dark locks. "Okay okay I've got it I'll just say I shouldn't have said what I said I didn't mean it I was just upset and annoyed? But then that seems like I'm ungrateful" 

"Which you are and jealous too?" Changkyun yawned, receiving a nearby pillow that kihyun had thrown at him.

"Not helpful, right now - come on kyunie what do I say" Kihyun sat down beside him pulling the cushion he had just used as a weapon into his chest. 

"Well do you forgive them for taking us?" Kihyun humed a yes, waiting for changkyun to continue "And are you warming up to the idea of being part of the pack now?" He hummed again, turning to face him. "Well then just say that" 

A loud sound of something smashing caught them both off guard as their heads darted to the direction of the door frame, the light of the fire illuminating figures. 

"For god sake min, how did you even manage that" Hyungwon rolled his eyes as he entered the room, the rest of the pack following inside. 

"I was trying to be quiet, but jooheon pushed me back and I accidentally knocked the decoration" The alpha whined flopping over the opposite sofa and laying out right across the piece of furniture. 

"I only pushed you so that I could see, It's not my fault you head was in the way" Jooheon snarked back leaning agains't the oldest boy. 

"Kihyun you don't have to explain anything to us, or apologise. We forgive you and I hope that you meant what you said, as we really do care about you" Shownu smiled, looking down at the two omegas. 

"Anyway, what did you guys get up too today?" wonho asked moving to sit on top of minyhuk. Who groaned as soon as he felt the males body weight. 

"Not much just lots of making up, and exploring round the grounds" Changkyun spoke, taking the other omegas hand in his own. "Can Kihyun stay in with us tonight?" He said without consulting the other, who now looked terrified. 

"Us?" Kihyun asked wavering his eyebrow. 

'Of course he can, only if he wants though" Jooheon chimed, moving to also take a seat upon the alpha, who was still being crushed by the other. 

"You all sleep together now?" Kihyun asked, wandering if that meant they all slept in the same bed. 

"Yeah, I only joined them a few nights ago, but I want you there with me too, please say yes" CHangkyun whined, poking at the others ribs. 

"Fine fine, I will but just stop that" He laughed as changkyun didn't let up, poking with both his hands as he watched the omega try to move away. 

"Whyyy I haven't heard your real laugh in so long, you've been so grouchy lately" Changkyun wiggled his fingers displaying an evil expression. The other members in the room staying still watching the interaction, and feeling a sense of joy as they played together. 

"You wouldn't dare" Kihyun warned, as he moved off the couch stepping back. 

"Oh I would kyun, just watch me" Was all he said before he charged at the other locking his arms around his small torso. "Hoseok help me, hold him for me please" He shouted, as Kihyun thrashed in his grip trying to squirm away. 

"No don't help him, help me. Shownu your in charge tell him to stop" Kihyun begged the leader who was now walking towards him the other members doing the same, unaware to the omega. 

Hyunwoo laughed before, pulling changkyuns arms away from the omega, who slipped away to his side at the speed of light. "Your not fun shownu, I just wanted to make him laugh" Changkyun pouted before crossing his arms. 

"Mm and It is only fair that if we make him smile that you receive the same treatment, so that you know we treat you both equally" He smiled before reaching round to grab the omega, wonho lifting the other. 

"Wait wait wait, this is supposed to be for kyun not me too. Let me go!" Changkyun panicked, causing an eruption of laughter to pout out of the members who were surrounding each omega. 

"This is your own fault kyunie" Jooheon smirked before lifting his legs and lying him down along the carpet. Shownu mirroring the action with kihyun, using help from minhyuk. 

"Wait please, I'm fine see" Kihyun pleading trying his best to show the biggest smile, but the alpha's surrounding him just awed at the attempt before reigning down their attack. 

It didn't take long for the two omegas to screech with laughter as they tried to fight off the many hands tickling them, hyungwon sitting between them allowing him full access to both their torsos. 

Shownu kept a grip over kihyuns arms as he tickled the crook of his neck along with the underside of his arms, whilst minhyuk had his feet trapped his hands scratching at the bottom of his toes. Changkyun was just in the same unfortunate position as wonho sat by his arms, jooheon bedded by his feet. 

"Awhh our omegas are so cute, don't you think?" Hyungwon gushed as he squeezed each of their sides, causing louder giggles to emerge. 

"Definitely wonnie, kihyun's giggles are so cute" Minhyuk laughed as he took note of the sight below him. 

"See I knew that smile was fake, when you really smile your dimples emerge" Shownu told as he looked down at the omega, who was slowly becoming more embarrassed as he tried to cover his face. 

"Pleahahaha I canahaha takaha anyahahmoreah" Changkyun managed to breath out, as he screamed his laugh turning into the sound of a hyena. Kihyun wanted to say the same but his words would become chocked up on his own laughter. 

"I think they've had enough guys" Wonho smiled as he tried to imprint the image of their two omegas laughing into his own mind. 

"Boring but I agree" Hyungwon smirked as he took one last poke at the two boys on the floor. Before the alphas gradually let go , laughing at the pair. 

"I ahah am goingah to kilaah youah" Kihyun giggled as he pushed changkyun right onto his back. 

"IM HAHSORRY" Changkyun laughed as kihyun sat on top of him lightly punching at his arms and chest. The omega threw a few more punches before getting off, looking over to the clock on the mantelpiece, it struck half nine and by now changbin would be waiting for him. 

"Oh crap I think I left one of my coats outside from yesterday, I'll be back in a second" He gasped pretending to look at the window. 

"It's okay one of the maids probably picked it up, here let me help look for it" Wonho moved from the floor, getting up to follow the younger. 

"No no it's okay, I'll only be a few minutes" He quickly said before sprinting out the room, he swept across the floor, practically jumping into his shoes - not bothering to lace the up as he exited the house. Normally the walk to changbin would only take 25 minutes, but because of kihyun's speed he made it in just ten. Panting and sweaty as he met the other, who he saw tapping away in the distance.

"there you are, I thought you weren't coming- where's the stuff? I thought you were bringing another tool kit?" The alpha questioned as he saw the omega steadily walking towards him. 

"Sorry, I completely forgot - I didn't have any time today" He said as he clutched his side to steady his breathing. 

"No worries kid, just make sure you bring it tomorrow? We could have this done in a few more weeks" The male clapped his hands together admiring the small hole he had carved, into the concrete. 

Kihyun's heart dropped, he was certain when they started this he would want out - to leave and return to his pack. But now, now he was unsure. "I- that soon? I thought you said the other day at least a month?" He gulped. 

"Yeah well I have spoken to some of my own clan through this wall, and now they've started some digging on the other side, it won't take long now" He smirked, before picking up his tool and pointing it at the other "Just make sure to bring all my supplies and we will help you too" 

"I will I will, It's just" 

"Just what? You know if you've told anyone I swea- 

"No it's not that it's nothing forget it" 

"Good, because if I thought for a second you were going to call me in, or ditch on me. Well you'll know the consequences kid" He threatened, making kihyun's blood run cold. 

"Yeah. I know I won't, but I have to go now, they'll be expecting me sorry" He didn't dare look back as he raced as far as his legs could carry him through the woods until he met the end of the bushes, stumbling out right into Shownu's view who was waving at him from across the big open plain. 

"KIHYUN! ARE YOU OKAY?" He shouted walking in his direction, the omega tried not to panic as he jogged up to the alpha, even though his heart was racing hundreds of miles an hour and the line of sweat cascading over his forehead was not helping his situation. 

"Yeah sorry, I thought I heard something in the trees, it turns out it was just a fox - nothing to worry about" He lied. 

"You sure you look rather shaken back?" Shownu questioned placing a hand on his shoulder. 

"Yeah course, the noise just shook me for a second but I'm okay now thank you" He lied again. 

"Alright, well did you at least find your coat?" Shownu asked taking the omega by the hand and walking towards the building. Kihyun shook his head and let out a fake noise before explaining "You know I don't think I even took it outside, I must have left it upstairs" 

Hyunwoo laughed before adding "Your just like jooheon, what am I going to do with you" he chuffed as they walked hand in hand up the stairs to the doorway. 

\-----------

'Are you sure about this changkyun? What if- 

Changkyun cut the other omega off dragging him up to their shared room, "Stop, they wouldn't have said yes if they didn't want too, you'll enjoy it" Kihyun reluctantly allowed himself to be dragged by the other as they came into the large room, but his breath was swept away at the sight. A large wooden white and oak bed took up most of the space, but above it there were hundreds of fairy lights strung to the ceiling. Warm lit candles seated on the window sill, white fluffy duvet covers and pillows and the rest of the pack who were all in matching dark red silk pyjamas stood waiting for them both in the corner. 

"Where do you want to lay kihyun, we don't want to make you uncomfortable" Minhyuk smiled as he gestured to the bed. But it was hard for him to not feel uncomfortable as he couldn't help feel his ears heat up at the sight of the alphas. Especially shownu who was wearing glasses that perfectly fitted his face as well as loose fitting clothes that showed the definition of his collar bones. 

"I um can I sleep on the end with kyunie" He quietly said looking away from the group, "Of course" Wonho smiled as he watched the pair crawl into the side of the bed. Before himself and the rest clambered in themself. 

Kihyun pulled the omega into him wrapping his legs round the boys waist, "Good night kyunie" He whispered into his ear as he nuzzled his face into the back of head, "Night kyun" Was the response he got before soft snores filled his ear way. As he began to drift away he couldn't help but feel the overwhelming sense of guilt inside of him start to bubble, at the thought of leaving his omega - as well as his pack behind. Did he really want to go?


	19. Love U - 19

The morning sun came up illuminating the five figures tucked away under the covers, a familiar scene that had occured in the last week. Shownu, Jooheon, Hyungwon, Changkyun and Kihyun spent most of their days together, whilst Minhyuk and Wonho slept and spent their days in the nest - away from the omegas while they were in heat. Kihyun had delivered the final tools to changbin the previous night, explaining that he wouldn't be able to visit as often due to "Pack commitments" but it was lie he told in order to distance himself from the alpha, who he now regret ever meeting.

The leader awoke first, rubbing the sleep dust away from his eyes as he turned over to face the hunched over omega, sleeping against the pillow. He took a few minutes admiring Kihyun's beauty before moving the hair away from his eyes and placing his hand along his neck. "Kihyun... Kihyun time to wake up" He softly spoke, looking over his body to see changkyun curled up in the other alpha's chest, hyungwon resting against his back. 

"Mmm" The omega grumbled turning his head away from the alpha. "Not yet" He replied pulling the blankets up to his head, which only made shownu laugh. He watched as the other three began to stir throwing the same comments away. "Shownu hyung, leave us for a few more minutes, go call for breakfast or something" Hyungwon scrunched his face, wrapping his arms tighter around the omega who also whined at awakening. 

"Isn't that your job wonnie" Shownu giggled, sitting up and running his hands through his locks. Hyungwon rolled his eyes and buried his head in the boys shoulder, jooheon kissing both their heads as he began to wake up. 

"What time is it?" The alpha questioned as he released changkyun to the beta, sitting up himself. Shownu gestured to the clock by the bedside table that read *11:09*, this only caused jooheon to nod, as he swung his body off the bed, pushing himself up. He stretched to the side before groaning and moving to unlock the door "I'll let the maids know we will skip breakfast and go straight to lunch, I'll go check on the other two too" He stated before exiting the room in his shorts. 

As the door clicked shut kihyun turned around to face the alpha, his eyes soft as he looked up at shownu "Why do the others have to sleep in the other room? I know their in rut but it can't be that bad" He complained. 

"It's for your benefit more than theirs kyun, if they were in rut around you I.. um well you wouldn't be able to walk for a while as well as do much else apart from deal with them. Your not mated yet either and if either of them get too carried away and mate to you, then it would destroy the whole pack dynamic, only I can mate you both as I am the head alpha" Shownu breathed out his hand running up and down the omegas side as he spoke. 

"When we go back into heat, will you leave us alone in the room?" The omega asked, which also caused changkyun to suddenly turn his head to listen. 

"Of course not, but if you wanted us their then it would be hard for you to control yourself and we wouldn't want to take advantage of you like I said before" 

"I know, I know but I guess I'd just miss you" Kihyun's last words suddenly caused butterflies in the leader's heart as he sat staring at him, he knew that over the past two weeks the omega had started to become really close to him as well as the other members, he was becoming affectionate, but the thought that the omega would miss them almost brought a tear to his eye. 

"We would miss you too kihyun" He quickly replied, bending down to plant a kiss on his nose, as he pulled away he noted how pink the boy beneath him turned red. 

'What about me?" Changkyun whined, pulling out of hyungwon's grip who was now laughing, rolling over to squish kihyun. "Hey! Changkyun your crushing me" Kihyun complained as the other rolled across him into shownus lap. 

"I would most certainly miss you too kyunie"Shownu laughed as he patted the males head, before reaching down and planting a kiss too. 

\--------------------------------------------------

"Wow would you look at that" Hyungwon pointed out the window as the pair of omegas stood either side, of the beta gaping at the site outside. "Almost all the leaves have gone, you know what that means' He sighed. 

"Snow?" Changkyun asked. 

"Exactly, the worst kind of weather" He rolled his eyes turning away from the glass. The pair looked at him in disbelief as the beta walked over to the nearby sofa, slouching down. 

"Hyungwon hyung are you serious? The snow is the best kind, it also means its closer to christmas too" Kihyun smiled leaning onto the omega, who nodded in agreement. 

"Ughhhhh" The male groaned as he leant further into the furniture, just as a maid entered the room moving to poke at the fire, adding more to it. 

"Your such a scrooge hyung" Changkyun whined as the duo moved to sit by the open heat, that was now hissing and spitting as the maid added more wood. 

"He always is around this time of year, ignore his grump" Minhyuk laughed as he entered inside, surprising the omegas. 

"Minhyuk Wonho! Your back already" The omegas jumped up in sync, running into their arms. 

"We weren't gone for that long, you both are dramatic" Minhyuk smirked, moving away from the pair and slumping down across the beta. "And for the record I disagree, christmas is the best time of year along with the snow" Wonho clasped his hands together, moving towards to the fire. 

"Exactly" Kihyun smirked towards hyungwon who only rolled his eyes again. 

"Where's shownu and jooheon?" The beta asked as they all gathered on the furniture. 

"Coming they had some problems come up again" Wonho answered allowing changkyun to move up next to him, kihyun moving to sit besides minhyuk. 

"Again? Does this mean they won't be having dinner again tonight too?" Kihyun asked. 

"Probably, but don't worry they will be here tomorrow for definite" Minhyuk answered, throwing concerned glances to the alpha and beta, hidden from the omegas. 

"Anyway it's getting late you two should probably start heading up to sleep? Tomorrow your both due on so we should start getting you prepared and the nest ready" Hyungwon got up moving to the door "Go grab your soft toys from the bed and I'll start setting up" 

"Already? But min and wonho have only just got back" Changkyun pouted throwing his arms up. 

"Come on, kyunie they'll be here when we get back" Kihyun got up walking over to the other omega and yanking him from his comfort. 

"Ughh" The omega whined one last time before allowing himself to move, "Promise you'll be here when we're done" 

The alphas chuckled before wonho replied "If your lucky we'll sneak in before then but of course" 

"I didn't hear that" Hyungwon shouted from outside, causing them all too laugh. 

The omegas went into their own rooms taking their pillows before joining hyungwon outside the nest door. "Ready?" The beta asked before pushing open the entrance, inside was similar to how their shared room was kept. Fairy lights strung the ceiling and a huge bed covering the floor, however it was at ground level and full of piles of blankets and pillows. There was also a tall oak wardrobe facing the door with a white box sat next to it. 

"Go get comfy, I have placed down one of each of ours shirts as well as a few of our pillows so the scent will hopefully help with the feelings. It shouldn't start tonight but if it does just shout I'm only next door- 

"Wait can you not stay? Just a little bit longer" Changkyun asked holding onto the bottom of the betas shirt. 

"Please" Kihyun added turning to Hyungwon. 

"Sure, if you don't mind" they both shook their heads before jumping into the sea of bedding curling up beside the tall beta who held onto both of them. 

"Goodnight hyung" Each of them said, before hyungwon kissed them on the lips for a brief second. 

"Goodnight kyunie, goodnight kyun" 

\-------------------------------------

"We need to be prepared hyung, this isn't some secret anymore" Jooheon paced back and forth inside the base "We have our family to protect as well as our people, and this.. this is enough proof they are coming" He lifted the torn up piece of fabric chucking it onto the leaders desk. "we have one injured patroller, covered in their scent I think this is enough" 

Shownu scratched his chin, tilting his head to the side "Your right, we need to start acting now, I'll send word out in the- 

"You'll do it now, the word needs to travel fast that there is a possible attack from the stray clan incoming - people need to prepare" Jooheon cut the alpha off, taking a deep breath "We have not time anymore, we should have started preparing more efficiently the night we went to inspect the wall disturbance. Now we have a week at most, how do we even explain this to both changkyun and kihyun" 

"We don't" Shownu placed his hands on the table "They are going into heat tomorrow from the looks of things, hyungwon will keep them hidden in one of the top rooms away from the main doors and entrances - whilst we fight if they come" 

"Stop saying if they come - we know they will" 

"I know, but anyway our home is far enough away from any gates so no guards should make it up there, but I'll increase the amount of guards around the perimeter anyway" 

"And if the guards do make it up there?" Jooheon shut his eyes, trying to get the picture out of his head of the omegas being left to defend themself. 

"I don't know, hyungwon will protect them of course- 

"But they are unmated/ marked surely we should mark them now before any of this just in cas- 

"No not yet, we can't while they are in heat, in case they don't want it and make the wrong decision, but as soon as they are out I will ask" Shownu stated. 

"Fine; right well you go inform the others. I will head down to the village hall, someone must be awake at this time of night, I'll take min too" 

"Okay, stay safe hm? and Jooheon" Shownu called to other just as he began to turn and leave " I love you" 

"I love you too hyung, stop being so sappy" He smirked before heading off. 

Leaving the leader to think to himself whether he was handling the situation correctly, and if the clan would even attack. He couldn't understand why they would? What did they want with them that was so desirable?


	20. Blind - 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT WARNING AHEAD LOL IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ SKIP phaah but um if you do keep scrolling

It hit 4am in the pack household, the building was silent except for the sounds coming from inside the nest. Soft whimpers and cries were falling from the omegas as they tried to get comfortable, whilst keeping quiet so they didn't wake the beta. However it was no use as the tall male began to stir, lifting his limp body of the bed.   
"Stay here for a second, I'm going to grab some damp towels" Hyungwon groaned stretching his neck as he exited. 

"Kyun,kyun it hurts again its hot so so hot" Changkyun whined as he tossed and turned in the covers finding the others hand and grasping it. 

"I know kyunie, aish I feel so hot too come closer" He whispered out moving the covers back so that they could rest against each other. Changkyun shuffled across the mattress so that they could face each other and they both noted how huge their pupils suddenly were in the soft light of the fairy lights. 

"It hurts differently too, down there" Kihyun breathed out pointing to his lower area, before looking back at the other omega. 

"Me too hyung" Changkyun shifted adjusting his boxers so that it wouldn't feel so tight around his member. "Kihyun?" He asked, moving to cup the others face. 

"yeah?" The other replied, his breathing intensifying. 

"Can, can we- Changkyun was cut off by Kihyun moving to push him back to lye on the bed face up, the omega sat against his crotch. The older pinned changkyuns hands to his side as he leant in and locked lips. They both thought for dominance as their lips moved in sync, until kihyun pulled away sneaking kisses along the males jaw and behind his ear. 

"Kyun, more please" The younger whined trying to break out of the others grip, bu kihyun just ignored his own adrenaline and desire taking over as he felt himself pulsing. Just as he was about to kiss lower across his neck, the sound of the door opening caused them both to stop, their hearts racing. 

"Continue, it will help with the heats- I'll just sit here if you need any help? just ask" He nodded before turning around to face the wall and set the towels on the floor. The duo looked at each other before glancing at themselves, thinking the same idea. 

"You can um join us hyung? Please?" Changkyun whined tapping the mattress. 

The beta turned around staring at them, before glancing at the crotches "I will of course, but are you both sure?" 

"Yes!" They both eagerly responded turning red in embarrassment at how quick they answered. 

"Okay well then kihyun move off of changkyun and lye down next to him, I'll take it from here; and if you need to stop at any point say monsta understood?" Hyungwon furrowed his eyebrows as he tilted his head. The pair threw concerned glances to each other before nodding, shocked at how fast the betas dominana had changed in just a few seconds. "Good" He replied, before moving to kneal next to their torsos. "Lift your arms up" He demanded as he tapped his fingers against their torsos, watching in awe as they complied chucking the discarded cloth across the floor. He reached down and kissed changkyuns lips, one hand caressing his cheek whilst the other reached across and pinched at kihyun's nipples earning a moan in delight. After a few minutes of abusing the omegas chest he released his lips from the other omega and began kissing kihyun instead, his hands moving to repeat the same action with changkyun. 

"Please,, hyungwon,, it hurts please" Changkyun whined bucking his hips up as the beta, rubbed his soft pink skin. The male smirked against kihyuns lips before lifting up to take a view at them both; panting, red faced and eyes bloated with lust and need. 

"Mmm will you both be good omegas for me?" He asked watching as they grabbed at their own pants begging for release. 

"Please we will do anything hyung" Kihyun begged shaking his as he ran his hand over his boxers. 

"Aww" The beta smirked lifting his hand so that he could give them friction, and palm them through their clothes. Again the two omegas moaned in pleasure as they rubbed themself against his hand. It wasn't too long before they were begging for more and hyungwon acknowledged it, reaching up too pull down their bottom clothing revealing their erect members. 

They gasped and moaned as the air hit their dick, changkyun reaching to pump his own, before hyungwon swatted his hand away. "That's my job kyunie, relax baby" He cooed as he chucked the clothes in the same direction as the shirts before lowering his head down to changkyuns throbbing member. "Kihyun, can you wait a few minutes so that I can deal with kyunie first?" He asked running his thumb over the top of changkyuns tip, watching as the boy squirmed wanting more. 

"Mhmmh" Kihyun hummed in response as he reached over to play with changkyuns chest, earning louder moans to fall from the youngest omega. 

'hyu hyungwon I'm so close" Changkyun whined moving his legs against the sheets, tipping his head back. 

"Its okay kyunie you can come, you will quite a few times today" The beta replied before placing his mouth over the head of his cock, taking him all in his mouth. 

"Fuck HYung it feels so good" He moaned out in pleasure as hyungwon continued to suck him off, kihyun flicking his nipples. They carried on like this until he came four times before finally his head was out of his lustful state. "I don't feel as hot anymore?" He questioned motioning to kihyun who was still pink, his dick dripping in pre come, and his eyes wide in pleasure. 

"Help me with kihyun and I'll explain after" The beta ordered moving so that he could place his body over the lower half of the other omega. Changkyun nodded moving to kiss the omega his hands finding kihyuns chest and mirroring what he had done to him. Hyungwon teased him for a few minutes, taking long licks up his shaft, before kihyun gripped his head and pushed it onto his dick. Hyungwon smirked against his member, before bobbing his head and forcing the omega to come just like the other had done, and again after a few minutes of whines and moans the omega sat up. "Your, you're right changkyun, I feel better not as sick" He blushed moving to cover his crotch as hyungwon stood up fully clothed watching the pair. 

"You don't need to feel embarrassed, but you will go through waves. When you sort yourself out your body will calm down more, unlike last time when you weren't able to relief yourself or be around scents and comfort, this time your in a safe environment and your body will produce more hormones. You won't feel as sick or be in pain as long as your safe - either with each other, in the nest or with one of us. But for now try and get some rest, I will go get some food for you both to eat before your next wave hits" Hyungwon stated. 

"Okay, does this mean we can be around the others now?" Changkyun asked pulling the blankets over their laps. 

"Not yet, your not ready just yet - after a couple more waves we will see okay?" He stated before walking to the edge of the bed, "Now try sleep a little bit even if its not for long - you'll thank me later" The beta then left closing the door behind him. 

"Are you okay ki?" Changkyun asked laying back and turning towards him.

"Yeah I'm fine kyunie, are you?" He smiled laying back.

"I'm good, tired but good, surprised too" He giggled shutting his eyes. 

"Surprised?" Kihyun questioned squinting his eyes in confusion. 

"Mmmm I always knew you were a good kisser but I didn't know how good you were with your hands" He smirked opening one eye. 

"Ughh shut your mouth" Kihyun groaned laughing. 

"Make me" Changkyun played, watching as kihyun turned to him turning his head to the side. Before leaning down so that there was only a few inches between them "Fine I will" He breathed out before kissing his lips, changkyuns hands finding their place in his hair as his hands gripped onto his sides. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hyungwon nodded over a maid as he left the room, "Wait here for a little bit while I go get them some food, If they need anything give them it, or call me over" He ordered before strutting down the stairs and heading straight towards the dinning room where the others would be, beginning to devour breakfast. 

"Hyung your back, how was it?' Jooheon asked eagerly. 

"were they both okay? How are they? Did they- wonho was cut off by minhyuk who rushed towards the beta. 

"Are they hurting again? what did they do?" He asked. 

"Stop all of you, let hyungwon in the room to speak before you continue bombarding him with questions" Shownu smiled pushing his hand towards one of the nearby seats. Hyungwon smiled back in response before allowing himself to sit down "They were fine, well not fine actually perfect." He said as he took one of the empty plates and placed some toast down. "I was surprised at first, because I went to get some supplies and I was only gone for a few minutes; but when I returned Kihyun was pinning changkyun down as they made out" He butted his bread taking a bite before continuing the others too intrigued to finish their food or interrupt. "Then they asked me to... join" he swallowed causing the others to look at one another in surprise. 

"really did you?" Minhyuk asked. 

"Yeah they needed me, and I wanted too so I did and helped them through the first wave" He stated, his own face suddenly turning pink. 

"Aww wonnie, they trusted you enough to do that you should be proud" Wonho smiled, moving around the table to wrap his arms around him and rest his head upon his. 

"I am" he blushed as he continued to eat through his breakfast. 

"I'll go ask the maids to make two plates of food up ready for when you go back up" Shownu announced as he finished his mouthfall and made his way down to the kitchen. 

"So wonnie what did you actually do?" Jooheon asked a smirk in his voice. 

"You know just, like you know" He tried to play it off, feeling the heat get to his cheeks under the alphas stares. 

"I don't think we do as we weren't there hyungwon" Minhyuk raised his brow.

"I just gave them both blow jobs and made out for a bit" Gasps came from each of the alphas, before wonho followed "What? You never give me those even when I ask" 

"and?" Hyungwon laughed watching as the boys in front of him pouted. 

"That's not fair" jooheon whined. 

Hyungwon laughed before almost choking on his food as he found minhyuk's hand rubbing at his crotch "what are you doing?" The beta asked, trying to push him off. 

"Nothing wonnie, I just noticed how hard you had gotten and decided I wanted to help" Minhyuk growled pushing back the betas chair that he had more access to him. 

"What No I am fine, I need to go back now- 

He was cut off by wonho kissing alongside his neck "Not so fast wonnie, you deserve something too for helping our omegas" He breathed out along his skin, the ticklish feeling causing him to scrunch his shoulders. 

"I mmhm" He moaned as he felt minhyuks hand slip under his joggers, slowly beginning to jerk him off. The thought of Jooheon watching, whilst wonhos lips were on him and minhyuks hands were working wonders was enough to cause him to come undone. After a few more teasing comments from Jooheon and pumps from the alpha, he began begging for release. 

"Aish minhyuk please, please ah" He whined, his head falling back. 

"Hmm shall I let him finish?" He snarked, his other hand coming up to massage his balls. 

"He has been good, I think he deserves it" Wonho said, and just like that hyungwon hit release staining his clothes. 

Shownu chuckled as he entered carrying the two plates, his eyes fixated on the scene in front of him "I'll go grab you some change of clothes too then" 

"yes please" Hyungwon whined as he he got up and fixed his trousers, rolling his eyes at minhyuk who stood proud of his actions. 

"Your so annoying you know that?" 

"You love me really wonnie, otherwise you wouldn't have come undone so fast" The alpha snapped back causing the beta to blush and turn away "exactly" was his last word before turning towards wonho and wrapping his arms around him. Jooheon moving to join them as they watched the beta leave to go finish his juty to the omegas.


	21. I'll be there

"Ki? Kihyun... kyun!" CHangkyun patted the bed besides him only to discover his mate wasn't there. He rolled over to his side and rubbed his eyes before squinting at the clock, it read twenty past three in the morning, which only confused the omega more. Where is he? He thought as he could feel his temperature burn up again "Hyungwon?" He called out, surprised the beta also wasn't with him in bed, reaching his legs around the mattress he suddenly felt a pain in his head. "Hyungwon.." He croaked out as he rubbed his head, feeling his eyes tear up. Changkyun's hormones were everywhere and although he was coming to the end of his heat, he still needed the support of the other omega and beta. Pushing himself of the bed, he shuffled forward and grabbed a light blue hoodie before pulling it over his head. Unwillingly he left the comfort of the nest in search for his pack members, who he guessed were downstairs from the soft glow coming from the dining room direction. As he tiptoed down the wooden stairs he could hear the sound of arguing along with a lot of movement coming from the room. 

"We need to calm down okay? We don't have time for thi-

"We don't have time for anything Joo - they are here and coming closer and closer to us with every passing second"

"This is your fault I told you to warn everyone, and now look its three fucking am, no one is awake and ready for an attack - instead their sleeping expecting to still have a clan in the morning" 

Changkyun's breath caught in his throat as he overheard their conversation, what were they on about? An attack? His heart rate quickened and he turned away from the entrance contemplating if it was necessary if he should ask for his hyungs, that was until he heard another conversation. 

"No, no they're fine, changkyun and kihyun are sleeping upstairs. I checked less than forty minutes ago and they were both out sound asleep, so we can leave them here in the hands of the maids and make sure we have enough guards around the house perimeter" 

Changkyun shook his head in confusion, if kihyun isn't in bed or with them where could he be- a movement outside the downstairs window quickly took his attention. He moved closer to inspect and to his horror, he saw kihyun running through the grounds into the forest border. The forest was prohibited for him and kihyun as shownu deemed it was too dangerous to go that close to the wall, so why was he running towards it. He then felt his stomach drop, whatever the omega was doing wasn't important to changkyun anymore, as he thought about the attack. If kihyun was heading close to the wall, then he would be at a great risk of danger something he feared. 

"Fuck sake kihyun" He muttered before silently sneaking past the maids and heading out the side door, he didn't have time to grab a coat or shoes so instead he just ran as fast as his legs could take him, trying hard to not think about the pain shooting in his head and the cold temperature hitting him like a brick wall. 

\--- 

Kihyun finally reached the all too familiar spot in which changbin was stood a smug look written all over his face. He had tried to meet him over the last week or so, but being in heat and having hyungwon and changkyun's watchful gaze over him constantly made it near impossible to visit and deliver supplies. 

"Kihyun, Kihyun, Kihyun you took your sweet time- 

"I'm sorry I couldn't leave I was in heat, I couldn't get out, please I tried I really did" Kihyun bowed in apology, but as he stood back up he noticed the huge size of the hole in the wall. It looked almost two metres by two metres and went straight through to the outside wall. "Wait stay back, there is word of an attack changbin, you need to protect yourself" 

But this sentence only caused the alpha to laugh, startling the omega. "Oh dear, you poor omega hmm - have you still not realised?" Changbin chuckled, clicking his fingers. Then out came three more men, he could smell the strong tinge of metal and blood as soon as they came near. 

"Is this him? The omega who helped destroy his own clan, tut tut and he still doesn't know? Hyunjin what will we do with him" The tall male laughed, stepping closer to kihyun who's eyes were now wide in fear, as he realised the situation around him. 

"I... I .... I you said.. that- Kihyun was cut off by the other man "He lied omega, can't you tell. God how stupid are you? You didn't really think he would help you did you? Can you not tell by his scent or the scars?" He said whilst gently pulling back changbins collar to reveal a bite mark scar. 

Kihyun stood in fear and shock, as he listened to the alphas. Not noticing changkyun who had watched the whole thing from behind a nearby bush, who was equally dumbfounded as he watched.

"Now omega, be a good sport and come with us" The tall man ordered walking forward so that he was in just arms reach, but kihyun adrenaline came into play and he spun around about to run. But the alphas were much faster and he was pulled and thrown straight over the alphas shoulder. 

"KIHYUN NOO! LEAVE HIM ALONE" Changkyun screamed coming out from his hiding spot causing all their heads to spin, as he ran and grabbed onto kihyuns hand. 

"CHANGKYUN RUN GO! LEAVE ME TELL THE OTHERS" The other omega screamed out kicking and thrashing on top of the man's shoulders.

"It can't be, not the other one. Seriously? Wow I knew the x clan were stupid but I didn't think hyunwoo would let his omegas out like this, it must be christmas or something boys" The tall man laughed again " Hyunjin you take him, me and changbin will take this one" 

"nonononno wait please can't we agree on something" Changkyun begged walking away but finding himself in the man called hyunjins arms. 

"There's nothing to agree on we have everything we need here, right chan?" Hyunjin smiled picking up changkyun and throwing him over his shoulders just like the other had done with kihyun. 

"Please! Let us go! We aren't worth anything" Kihyun cried as he kicked and squirmed in the man's grip, as they entered through the hole. 

"SHOWNU! WONHO! MINHYUK! JOOHEON! HYUNGWON!- 

"Get him to shut up hyunjin, and hurry we need to go" Chan cut off changkyun who was screaming their names at the top of his lungs as tears streamed down his face. 

The omegas kicked and screamed as they reached closer towards a large box fixed on a cart, two horses waiting in front of it. "Load up and take off immediately, we will meet you back at the clan changbin, you did good today. You should be proud." Chan ordered moving to unlock the box and throw kihyun in, hyunjin moving to do the same, before they locked and slammed the doors shut. 

"Changkyun what the fuck, why did you follow me? You should have stayed in bed" Kihyun cried as he pulled the omega into his arms. 

"I'm sorry, I was worried and wanted to warn you I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I watched you go and something had happened to you" Changkyun cried too, hyperventilating. 

"Nono don't apologise this is all my fault, I- I-" Kihyun sobbed holding his head in his hands. 

"You don't have to explain right..now just.. we ..need to look for a way out" changkyun wiped his tears trying to calm his breathing. 

\----------------------

A loud scream came from outside the house startling the clan members who were talking through their defense tactics. 

"Did you hear that? Hyung that sounded very near?" Jooheon's eyes widened as he moved closer to minhyuk, they listened in silence before another unnerving sound came from outside " SHOWNU! WONHO! MINHYUK! JOOHEON! HYUNGWON!" 

"Changkyun" Shownu's eyes darted to wonho before he ran out the lounge and out the front door the others hot on his trail, "ITS FROM THE WOODS" Shownu boomed as they raced across the lawn heading into the dark sea of trees. 

They all slowed their pace as they came to the end of the other side, scanning the area for any signs of the wolves. But then shownu bent down to the floor "It's the stay clan, smell it, thats their scent. That's kyun's and changkyun's scent too.......they have them" 

"NO they can't how" Jooheon dropped to the floor his mouth wide open. 

"Look here!" Wonho shouted as he ran towards the large hole in the wall peaking his head outside "They're leaving!" He shouted before darting through it. 

"They haven't gone yet!" Minhyuk grabbed shownu and jooheon sprinting towards wonho's direction. 

"Where?" Shownu asked, but it was too late the cart had gone. Wonho pointing to the fading of lights in the horizon "They were right there" Wonho cried as his hand dropped, but before they had time to comfort him a large amount of screaming came from a few miles away. 

"Hyung! What do we do?" Hyungwon asked turning to shownu who looked lost for words. 

"Hyungwon, Jooheon you are in charge from now on. You will protect and follow the orders I left at the house in order to protect our people, the rest of us will follow the light to their clan. We might be able to intercept it somewhere but if not we will have to go inside....." The were a few gasps from the members, but no one said anything knowing this was there only option.   
"I want you to know if anything happens to us, that I love you both so much" Shownu followed before bursting into tears, holding onto the two pack members. Jooheon crying in his chest whilst hyungwon held on. 

"Don't say it like that, we will get them back, no matter what it takes" Wonho wiped his tears, moving to join the hug as well as minhyuk. 

"He's right, I know you'll be back - you always do" Jooheon sniffled. 

"I love you all so much' Shownu said before pulling away, as the others did. They all said goodbye to one and other, leaving a quick peck as they turned to head into their problems. 

Jooheon and hyungwon rushed back through the hole and towards their home, whilst the other three looked at each other as they transformed into their form. Following the sickening smell of the stay clan as they hoped to find their omegas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow updates I went on holiday last week and this week I am back at college so please bare with, but updates are coming now :)


	22. Zone

"Changkyun, are you still awake?" Kihyun whispered out as they sat in the corner of the cart, his eyes watching the sun as the other started to wake. They had been moving for what felt like hours, as they were trapped inside. Using the small wall window as their only source of time and distance. 

"Mmm only just, ki it's starting to hurt again" The omega whimpered as he felt the still lasting effects of his recent heat. 

"Me too, I am so cold, move closer to me; we can keep our body heat up if we share" Kihyun replied, as he motioned for the other to come sit in his lap. Which the omega did, quickly shuffling closer so that he could wrap his arms around the others torso. 

"What do you think will happen Kyun?" Changkyun asked as he listened to the beat of kihyuns heart, noticing how there was no steady beat. 

"I don't know kyunnie, if they wanted us the whole time maybe we'll just be used to mate off? Carry pups or something - maybe they just don't have any omegas?" He suggested. 

"Kihyun, I don't think we will get off that easily, whoever they are know exactly what type of omegas we are and who we belong too - I can sense it's something else and it's not good" Changkyun shivered, burrowing his head further into the male. 

"It'll be fine whatever happens I have you, and I am sure shownu and others will come find us; they'll save you" 

"They'll save us kihyun, you too" Changkyun moved to face the omega, watching as the others eyes were diverted to the floor. "Ki?" 

"Sorry I just- this is all my fault I kno- 

"Stop we've spoke about this already tonight, it isn't your fault. Just stop, I heard them discussing about a planned attack before I came to find you so even if you hadn't of helped that alpha, they would have still gotten in and caused damage." 

"But shownu.. wonho... they'll all be disappointed god I am so stupi-

Changkyun cut off the other, by intervening his speech and placing a delicate kiss upon his lips catching the other off guard. "I love you kihyun, so do they. Especially shownu, they won't think like that trust me" 

"I don't know." He pondered, however before he had a chance to reply the cart came to a halt and they were both thrown forward. They jumped to their feet and turned their heads towards the door. The hinges squeaked as the metal door swung open, causing a foul scent to fill up their space. 

"You two stay still, don't move or there will be consequences" A voice shouted from outside, as two males entered the cart with metal cuffs in their hand. 

"Face the wall" The two men snickered as they watched the omegas turn in fear. As they felt their gaze burn into their back, Kihyun couldn't help but notice the ghastly smell radiating off the wolves. Their hands were drawn behind their backs, binded with metal restraints, one of them went up to changkyun's ear whispering a comment "An omega poor and helpless, I bet you like feeling like this ay?" 

The omega bit back his tears, trying to control his breathing as the male laughed dragging him out, kihyun and the other following close by. As they stepped out, their feet sunk into dirty thick mud, coating their shoes and trouser bottoms. 

"You two hurry and take them straight into the head room, the pack is waiting" A tall man in uniform shouted, pointing to a large building in front of them. The omegas didn't get a chance to look around as they were harshly yanked through the oak doors, pushed until they reached another set. The men released their grip, quickly opening the door and shoving them through. Causing the omegas to stumble forward slipping onto the hard ground below them. 

"Oh what pathetic little omegas" A voice laughed followed by five other chuckles. Kihyun and Changkyun looked up to see seven smirking men, all wearing clothing matching outfits - similar to how their pack wore theirs"

"What do you want with us" Kihyun spat stumbling to his feet, changkyun following him. 

"Oh kihyun, shouldn't you ask who we are first?" The one known as chan asked, moving forward. 

"We already know, you the stray clan? Now answer our question?" Changkyun's face scrunched up, as he tried to push his chest out. 

"Now what's your name? Feisty are you, we'll see how long this lasts" The shorter man rolled his eyes, placing his hand upon chan's shoulder. 

"His name is Changkyun, I heard kihyun shout it earlier" Changbin smirked looking down upon the omega. 

"Fuck you" Kihyun shouted, stepping back so that he could stand next to the other. 

"Now, now - you don't need to get so mouth now" Another male said stepping forward to grab kihyun's jaw holding it in his hand. He moved his face left to right before bringing his hands to the bottom of the omegas shirt. "We need to check them both, for the mark I'll do this one I.N, grab a hold of him; Han and lee do that one" The omegas struggled against the men as they were pulled from behind into a chest, as one gripped the bottom of their shirt ripping it straight off. 

"Stop! Please! Let me go!" Changkyun screamed as the men, stripped them from their clothes. Kihyun thrashed around letting tears drop from his face as they were stripped from their outfits, left nude in the hands of their kidnappers. 

"I don't understand where's the mark Seungmin? I can't find it?" Han asked as he groped the boy in his control checking everywhere whilst changkyun stood embarrassed and upset. 

"I can't find it here either" Seungmin stated confused, brushing the hair out of his eyes. 

Chan started laughing along with the other boy next to him, sending a state of confusion to the others in the room "Wow the x clan, hahaha shownu, wonho haha the others no way" 

"um hyung? What's so funny?" The one known as I.N questioned. 

"Their unmarked, unclaimed. They were stupid enough to keep them this long and not mark them up, tell me boys are you in heat?" The small boy asked, stepping forward to use both hands to lift their chins. 

"N no w- we just finished" Changkyun croaked out looking straight at him. 

"That's a shame, I guess we'll just have to wait for your next cycle. Imagine the look on your packs face when they see our bite marks into you, destroying their bonds and clan ohhh how I can't wait. Maybe we'll gift wrap you both, sending your lifeless bodies back to them" 

"We won't let you! Your fucking crazy" Kihyun ripped his head away taking a kick at the mans crotch. 

"Shit argh" The man dropped to the floor. 

"Felix!" The men shouted as they crowded around him, throwing dirty looks to the omegas. 

"Take them away seungmin, give them to the guards; but tell them to not hurt them too bad we need them awake and functioning for when they're next in cycle" Chan ordered as he lifted felix to his feet. 

"Let me go! hey let go of me" Changkyun kicked as they were picked up and tossed over the males shoulder and taken through the house, an out though a smaller door. The cold air hit their bodies, like a brick wall as they shook on seungmin. Both of them didn't dare to look up out of embarrassment, as they were taken down a flight of stairs and thrown into a cold room. 

"Do what you like" The male simply said to another as the brass door was locked behind them. 

"Ki, kihyun are you there?" Changkyun called out as he moved onto his knees. The dim light illuminating a figure which he presumed was his mates, but it didn't move. 

"Changkyun... look" Kihyun stuttered out as nodded to the figure in the room with them, but it wasn't the only one there. They locked eyes with each other before scanning the small space, to there horror they discovered there was multiple bodies stripped of their clothes lying in the room. Kihyun shuffled forward trying to wake one of them, but it was no use no movement came from them. Then he realised the smell from earlier it was so foul and unrecognisable because he hadn't smelt it before - as it was the scent of a dead omega. 

"Kihyun.. where are we.." Changkyun sobbed as he fell to the floor "I don't want to die here" Kihyun froze, unable to form words. 

"We need to get out of here" Was his last words before passing out, dropping to the floor. 

"Kihyun!" The omega screamed causing a flinch to come from one of the bodies, scarring the boy. He shuffled back afraid as he wiped his teary eyes against his shoulder. "H..hello?" he managed to say, as the figure turned on its back facing his direction. 

It was another boy, unclothed, his eyes bloodshot and hair disheveled. "..your new, what..what's your name?' The omega asked moving to sit up, changkyun flinched at the sudden movement, but the boy stopped raising his hands "I won't hurt you I promise, I was just going to remove those" He pointed to his wrists. 

Changkyun nodded facing the other way so that the boy could reach his arms " It's changkyun, by the way. You?" 

"Jisung, is he your friend?" The omega asked as he slowly undid the restraints, changkyun immediately moving so that he could massage his torn skin. 

"He's my mate, we're from the same pack clan." Changkyun nodded moving to undo the cuffs on the other. However he was thrown off guard as Jisung gasped and started to bite his nails. 

"I'm so sorry changkyun, so sorry" He said shaking his head, scarring the other. 

"Why? What do you mean?" Changkyun asked as he lent down to kiss against his mates red wrists. 

"My mate he was here too, they took us both, but..but they" He started to cry as he tried to finish his sentence " they killed him right in front of me, leaving me to be their personal toy" Jisung motioned to a scar on his right shoulder. There was a small one at the bottom with a slightly larger one above, but the other was dark purple and blue; clearly bruised. 

Changkyun was in too much shock to reply and pulled the omega into his chest to comfort him, Jisung's skin was as cold as the outside breeze and melted against changkyuns. "What was his name?" He asked running a hand comfortingly through his dirty locks. 

"Haechan, his name was haechan" He cried, causing changkyun's heart to break. All he could think of was his pack mates, how he hoped they would turn up and rescue them all - but deep down he knew the chances of that was very slim. Almost impossible. Almost.


	23. 23 - Stand up

"is anyone else here?" Jooheon called out from the rubble of the southern border. He had spent the last four hours helping out the villagers who were trapped in the fires and debris of the attack from the stray clan. But now he was putting out the last burning light along with two of his lieutenants, wandering if they were going to find any more casualties of the night. 

'Jooheon Sir, it's clear, we shall move on up to the base to help with the vulnerable. Are you heading to the headquarters?" Minhee asked as he wiped the blood and sweat of his forehead. 

"Yeah go ahead, I'll head to the base after checking in up the main camp, hurry go" Jooheon dismissed the pair as he stood still watching as the smoke blew up into the cold air of the night, revealing the destruction of the clan. The main gate was blown completely of it's hinges, throwing it's 700 kg of metal across the village, destroying half of the southern buildings. Luckily to Jooheon's relief none of the other sectors were affected, however his mind was racing with worry about the others and not being near hyungwon was also killing him. The beta had rushed to the infirmary to nurse some of the injured leaving the other to support the guards, but now Jooheon needed the other. 

Turning away from the mess in front of his eyes, the alpha dashed upwards in search of the hospital trying not to get distracted by the scent of blood and ash in the air. However it didn't take long until he reached the site, as people were nestled outside the doors wrapped in bandages waiting for a beta. Jooheons stomach dropped at the amount of people needing assistance as people were shivering in the cold. As he moved closer to the doors, a guard approached him taking a bow. "I can only apologise Jooheon, my condolence to you- but please what can I do for you here as you can see we are packed. Is there something you need?" 

"No I'm sorry too this it our fault, but I won't talk and take too much time from you. Just can take me to Hyungwon?" The doctor furrowed his brows and looked around before leaning in. 

"Jooheon I'm sorry but I haven't seen him ours, he went to go check on the omega class by your home and never returned" 

Jooheon nodded before scratching his chin, wondering if something bad had happened to him too. "Right, okay thank you I'll be back soon to lend some hands and bring some supplies from the house" He quickly replied, before running off again up the apparent destination of his mate. 

"Wonnie? Hyungwon?...... HYUNGWON" He screamed as he fast approached the small school, confused as to why there was no lights on or people nearby. Slowing down his pace, he reached the door jerking the handle, but it was locked. "Fuck" Jooheon muttered turning his gaze to their house in the distance. Hoping that he would find the beta, there and not under some rubble. 

\---------------

"Min, I'm losing the scent are you still on it?" Shownu panted as the trio still raced through the trees, using the smell of the pack to follow them after losing the light of the carriage. 

"I'm still on it, but it's getting weaker hyung! Hoseokie is it- 

"Going too I can barely even follow" Wonho breathed out as they continued their relentless pace. 

"Wait- In the distance! Look" Shownu pointed out to the right, where a small line of lights came from. 

"Is that them?" Minhyuk asked as they began to slow down, transforming back into the normal forms as they got closer. But as soon as they were close enough their stomachs dropped, it was th stay clan for definite. But it wasn't what they imagined. 

The walls were much bigger than theirs, guards even patrolled the outer walls. From where they were standing it gave them leverage and they could just see inside to which hundreds of small houses and towers were scattered- the clan was huge. Bigger than anything they could imagine; making it impossible for them to get in.

"We haven't got a chance hyunwoo" Wonho bit his lip afraid of crying too loud and a near by guard hearing. 

"It's all our fault we shouldn't have left them to wander off on their own" Minhyuk ran his hand through his hair taking a seat on a near by log. 

"No, we can't give up yet; there's something we can try but I will need you by my side" Shownu turned to them, his face full of anger. "We need to be quick too, I don't want to leave them any longer than they need to be in there" 

"Of course hyung but what is it you have in mind?" Minhyuk questioned looking up from his seat.

"From the maps I kept in the office the ateez clan are a few miles west of here they may be our chance for help" 

"Hyung no offence but why would they help us? No clans form alliances of any sort we don't want to make deals we can't keep" Wonho admitted sighing. 

"Look I know that, but thats all we have. We might be able to find some outsiders too help too" Shownu suggested earning a gasp from both of them. 

"You sound crazy right now hyunwoo" Minhyuk rolled his eyes. "But your right - this is our only option" 

"Your agree with this?" Wonho questioned trying hard not to raise his voice. 

"What else do we do? go back to our clan and with our small army try and raid them knowing it would be suicide or try and ask another clan?" Minhyuk stood up looking at them both head on. 

He watched as wonho nodded, turning towards shownu "If you think theres a chance we can get help and save changkyun and kihyun then I agree too; we don't give up on them" 

"Let's go we might be able to reach them before daylight, we need to eat too so we don't become weak in our other forms" Shownu announced as he transformed, the others following in movement. They nodded to each other, before quietly racing off in search for the other clan; hoping to save the omegas. 

\-----------------------------------

Meanwhile on the other side of the country, Jooheon was jogging up to their front door looking for the beta who was still missing. Pushing the oak wood open he was instantly met with their maids and servants, each holding tissues as they wiped their blood shot eyes and tear streamed face. 

"Hyungwon? Have you seen him?" He asked quietly, to which one of the maids answered by pointing upstairs. The group moved out of the way allowing him to pass as he ran up the stairs calling out "wonnie!". He got no answer but moved towards the sound of sniffling coming from the nest, to where he presumed the beta would be. 

"Hyungwon, baby come here" Jooheon walked straight into the room crouching down as his heart shattered for the second time that night. Laid on the floor clutching both of the omegas toys was hyungwon as he cried into Kihyun's blanket and Changkyun's jumper. 

"I....I .....It's a...all ...my fault..." Hyungwon sobbed, as jooheon lifted the male holding him in his chest. 

"Shhh hyungwon shhhh it's okay, it's no ones fault" Jooheon rocked him, planting kisses upon the man's head. 

"I...I should Have...stayed with...them....no there gone" He cried louder, breaking down in the alphas arms. 

"Shhhhh, don't say that hm, they'll come back to us I know they will" Jooheon's voice cracked as he held his composure, knowing that his comforting words were perhaps just lies, for all he knew he might not ever see any of the pack members again. 

\------------------------------------

The maps shownu had read managed to correctly lead them to another clan, however they had taken longer than anticipated and now it was well into the morning, meaning the time to save the omegas was running out a lot faster than they needed. As they approached they noticed the flowers planted around the walls as well as the art work written on the tall gates; it was almost welcoming. 

"This is definitely a clan right? Not some rogues or outsiders base?" Minhyuk questioned as he bent down to pick the head of a blue bell, sniffing it. 

"I'm sure. The maps are only a few years old this can't be new- 

"Who goes there?" A loud voice boomed from behind the tall gate, causing the alphas to jump and growl. Before they had a chance to reply the gate started to raise, scarring them more as to why someone wouldn't check to who they were before they opened up their doors. As it lifted higher, the sunlight blazed right at their eyes causing them to lose their balance for a second. Not realising a group of men emerged from behind the light "Son Hyunwoo?" 

Shownu's ears instantly twitched as his name was called, minhyuk and wonho standing behind him in concern. 

"I don't believe it what are you doing on this side of the country?" The shortest man of the group asked, as he looked around to see if they were joined by anyone else. 

"I- please I don't have enough time to explain, my clan was raided and broken into. My, I mean our omegas were taken from us and we need help to get them back, please we'll do anything" He fell to his knees as he pleaded to the men. 

The eight men looked at one another their faces turning into shock "By who?" A tall male asked. 

"The stray clan" wonho responded swallowing hard, as he clutched onto minhyuks hand. 

"Shit, yours too. Please stand follow us" The smaller one ordered but was cut by another male grabbing onto his arm "We can trust them? there from the X clan?" 

The small male who shownu and the others presumed was the leader nodded before saying " They wouldn't be here to pull a stunt if they did we would know mingi, now let our guests in we have to hurry. Shownu, my name is hongjoong I hope we can be of assistance" The leader walked away from his group to reach for the taller leader, taking his hand. 

"I- I t thank you hongjoong" Shownu ignored the hand gesture and pulled him into a hug, causing the rest of the pack to flinch and move closer to the pair. "Sorry I,- 

"It's fine, but please follow us we haven't got much time left before it's too late" Hongjoong gestured to the them all to follow, to which they did wandering into a very unexpected clan. 

No houses or huge buildings, instead tents and brightly covered murals and plants littered the place. There wasn't any shops either, just people selling handcrafted items at the edge of paths or outside tents. Minhyuk smiled at the children who raced around the winter flowers playing tag completley care free from the outside world. 

"Here inside, before anyone has a chance to say anything" Hongjoong lifted the plastic covering back revealing a dimly lit room, a round oak table in the centre and eight chairs dotted round the edge. "Take a seat here, seonghwa please bring some food and drink, mingi, yunho grab some coats and warm clothing. The rest of you go and inform the guards and the nct members that we have visitors and they are needed in the common room." Hongjoong ordered as he gestured to the seats "You didn't introduce yourselves please go ahead before we start I would feel more comftable knowing your names" He said whilst taking a seat on the other side of the table. 

"Wonho, and he's minhyuk, sorry" Hoseok whispered out not knowing how to sit comfortably on the chair. 

"Shownu, wonho, minhyuk I can't say it's a surprise your here in all honestly. But I can say its pleasant at least, your not how I imagined you too be"

Shownu smiled in gratitude at the compliment, as seonghwa walked in with some hot tea and broth setting it down on the table. 

'Recently the NCT clan was raided, by the stay clan too, not only were their omegas taken but their whole clan was burned to the ground. There were a few hundred survivors who we took on board but the pack lost all their omegas and we also know that they were killed a few days after they were taken too" 

Wonho looked at his members before looking back at Hongjoong his face completely in shock "What? why,, why would they do that?" 

"In all honestly I have no idea and we've been trying to guess for weeks now, we heard by a wandering rogue that apparently he wants to take over the country and if that happens then we are all dead, he'll kill the packs first before taking our people."

"Someone has to stop him, have managed to contact any of the other clans?" Shownu asked as he took a sip from the mug. Minhyuk hesistantly taking in some of the meat from the broth beside him. 

"We actually sent a group out yesterday to speak and inform the ahgase clan, but it's hard. Each clan have their own way of running things, it's going to be hard working together trying to take down the biggest clan especially when they are notorious killers and monsters." The red haired man shivered looking towards seonghwa who came and sat by his side.

"Joong's right, getting even a mile close to the stray walls is dangerous let alone trying to get in and take them out" Seonghwa sighed. 

"But we've done it before" Hongjoong nodded. Causing shownu to put down his mug and minhyuk to drop his fork. 

"You've broken in?" Minhyuk gasped. 

"Yeah, but I can't lie it was challenging and ended up taking a few days, however we have yeosang and jongho now so it was worth it no matter what it could have costed" Hongjoong nodded just as the yunho and mingi entered the tent carrying clothes. 

"here it might be a little small but it should keep you warm" Yunho handed wonho a coat and a matching knitted hat, mingi doing the same to other two. 

"It doesn't matter the cost, we just need them back whatever it takes" Shownu said, placing the hat upon his head. 

"Then if your sure you want to do this, I'll inform our pack we'll try our best to help you and guide you through - with the help of our alphas too we might be able to pull it off in twice the time and save them both" 

"Thank you, really than- 

"Please don't thank us, not yet anyway who knows what could happen in there" Hongjoong scratched his head as the rest of the pack entered the tent, ready to be informed of their new mission.


	24. Runway

Jooheon carried the beta's tall frame across the halls into their shared room, carefully setting him down on the mattress. Hyungwon had exhausted himself with his tears causing him to pass out in the alphas arms, jooheon wanting to do the same but his juties called for him. Placing a kiss upon the betas forehead he slowly exited the room, his heart aching at the sight of the shared bed never realising just how big it was - but now it may only be occupied by two no longer seven. 

As he walked across the landing, rubbing his face with his hands he wondered if the others had managed to reach the omegas but decided to try and avoid all thoughts of the others focusing on his own problems. A few spots of orange and red was still in view over the horizon - clearly some fires still hadn't been put out yet causing more anxiety to raise inside him. 

"Jooheon Sir, how can we be of service to you" One of the maids called up to him as he made his way down the staircase. The group of servants had nealt down on the floor bowing, in an act of respect and sympathy over the events of the night. 

"Do not let Hyungwon leave the house under any circumstances, if he asks for me send someone down to the infirmary I'll be there. For now prepare food in the hall, I'll send some of the homeless and vulnerable up here for shelter as many have been left with nothing tonight" He nodded, moving to grab a new coat and scarf "But please before you do anything else tonight check on your families first" He said before shutting the door behind him, making his way down the front steps. The now familiar scent of blood and destruction instantly greeting him again - he held his breath, as he continued down the trail until eventually reaching the destination. 

As he approached, the last few people waiting outside instantly snapped their necks towards him whispering to the people around the them. Jooheon instantly furrowed his brows in confusion as he walked up to the guard who knew exactly why the alpha had a puzzled gaze. "There's a rumour going around sir, I am sorry I don't- 

"what is it" Jooheon asked his eyes shifting to the people staring at him. 

"people are saying the pack has been destroyed sir, that yourself and hyungwon are the only ones left and that you will continue on your own" The guard answered hesistanty taking a deep gulp. 

Jooheon clicked his neck before adjusting his coat and taking a step-back " I know you must all be feeling very distressed right now, I can only apologise for the events of tonight but don't believe the rumours going round Shownu Hyung will be back along with the omegas I promise you. But for now focus on yourself if you need clothes, food, and shelter please make your way up to the pack house! Our servants will be able to help you rest and eat!" He shouted making sure that all around could hear, before pulling the guard close "Make sure that message goes around not the rumour, do you understand" The man nodded before jogging away to help one of the older ladies up off the ground. 

Jooheon sighed as he walked towards the doors swinging them open and stepping inside. 

"Sorry you have to wait out- Oh Jooheon Sir sorry I thought you were a someone else" A polite nurse greeted him bowing, as she wrote something down on her clipboard. She was in her work uniform but there was dark patches of blood at the corners of her dress and sleeves which caused jooheon to feel guilty. He read her name tag before replying " Chul soo can you take me to where Dr chae is please it's urgent" 

She nodded before looking around " Follow me sir, he should be on the third floor but as you can imagine he has been on his feet for hours attending people, he may well be busy " She swallowed as they made their way past people slumped over in chairs, bandages attached to every limb. Taking in the scene around him Jooheon was astonished at the state of the ward, nurses and doctors were plastered with exhaustion and sweat as they attended all sorts of injuries. They made it up three flights of stairs dodging workers as they went until they reached Dr Chae's office which was wide open, papers flown everywhere. "I'll see if I can find him, please take a seat" She pointed to one of the black leather seats displaced in the room, before dashing off down the corridor. 

"What a mess" Jooheon shook his head bending down to pick up the medical sheets, collecting them all to place upon the oak desk situated in the middle of the room. 

"Joohen Sir you asked for me?" A nervous voice called from behind him. Jooheon turned to face the doctor, who was coated in sweat and his eyes bloodshot. 

"Dr have you had any rest? a break?" Jooheon asked with concern as he noticed the man trail in and take a seat behind his desk. 

"Of course not Jooheon, have you seen the state of this here? We don't have enough beds or food or- 

'Please sir don't panic, I have opened the door to the manor, my staff will be providing shelter and meals to those who have nothing tonight. If we can accommodate everyone between the two venues then they can stay there - until I make an announcement about what we shall do from here on" 

'Jooheon are you sure I thought only the guards were allo- 

"No not now- we have no other choice two villages are completely destroyed and with some fires still burning we can't take risk leaving people outside especially in these temperatures" Jooheon said sternly. 

"I understand Jooheon, thank you really you'll be helping us out a great deal"

Jooheon nodded turning to face the door before mr chae pulled him back. "Sorry by the way, we have lost a lot tonight but you and hyungwon have lost a great deal more - shownu he was such a great-

"They're not dead. Just away trying to get justice they'll be back you don't have to apologise" He cut the man off before promptly moving out the room and back down the stairs trying his hardest not to let anyone see the fallen tears that had escaped his eyes in the darkness of the night. 

\---------------------------

Wonho sat in one of the meadows next to where they had slept the night, watching as the sun had just started to climb the morning sky. The rays hitting the winter flowers as it shone through the trees, he hadn't been their long but it was enough time for him to go through the plan for the afternoon. Himself, minhyuk and shownu discussed with ateez for the most of the night how they would try and break in - despite the odds against them being caught. It was utterly ridiculous and wonho couldn't believe it worked the first time, he thought it was down to luck in all honestly. The plan sounded simple yet had so many challenging aspects. 1. Kill three of the outer patrol guards without getting noticed 2. when the time is right finish the duty and make their way into the clan 3. somehow find the main "home" 4. By chance be allowed in and take the omegas without looking ? Wonho shook his head it all made sense up until they get to the clan house - how the fuck would they get in. 

"Wonho come on - they've made some breakfast for us" Minhyuk called out from behind the tent door, disrupting wonho's thoughts. He pushed himself up, wandering back through the meadow as he entered the tent. When he had left not a soul was up but now both shownu and minhyuk were dressed sat at the table talking to Hongjoong, whilst seonghwa and san cooked food in the corner. 

"Did you sleep well wonho?" Hongjoong asked pulling out a chair beside him. 

"As best I could thank you" wonho bowed before taking a seat next to him and Shownu who seemed to be happy. But wonho couldn't understand why, weren't they nervous about today? After everything that happened. 

"You won't believe what's happened hoseokie" Minhyuk chimmed smilling too. 

"You remeber last night I explained about a clan that recently got attacked - nct?" Hongjoong lifted his brows " I mentioned to them last night after you went to bed about your situation and they want to help too" 

"help break in? What why?" Wonho questioned, looking towards shownu. 

"Their omegas passed away, under brutal circumstances the most they can do for them now is give them a proper burial" Shownu stated before taking both minhyuk's and wonho's hands "We can't let that happen to Kihyun or changkyun, if they are willing to help us we can do the same and help them retrieve their omegas too" The two alphas nodded in agreement. 

"Speaking off which are they are on their way down?" Seonghwa asked the leader as he set the bowls of meat and rice on the table san helping to carry the dishes. 

"They should be here any minute now" Hongjoong answered, to which he was proven correct as the tent doors opened up revealing a group of men nervously entering. 

"You must be shownu, minhyuk and wonho" The taller man held his hand out for the others to shake "My name is Jaemin this is renjun, mark, chenle and jeno - as you know we... we .. i lost our omegas Jisung and Haechan. I hope that with your help you would be able to help us retrieve them from that hell hole say we can say goodbye to them as well as hopefully bring yours back too"

"Of course we are very, I mean extremely grateful you want to help us I know it's not easy / going to be easy doing it but to know we have some extra hands takes the pressure off just slightly" 

"It would be an honour to work alongside you shownu" Mark nodded as him and the others took a seat around the large table. "So where do we start?" 

\--------------------------------------

"Here you take this... you will need some energy after earlier" Jisung whispered handing changkyun half a roll of white stale bread. Changkyun leant back against the cold wall, trying his best to remove the memories from the hours before. Him and Kihyun were pulled from their sleep, dragged across long narrow corridors until they were separated and chucked into a room with an alpha in heat. Both had received cuts and bruises on their skin, as well as mental scarring from the incident, but it wasn't over. Jisung who waited anxiously for their return explained that this was just the first of many more to come - and with the little food and drink they were provided the youngest omega was debating just how long he could hold up. 

"Thank you" Changkyun whispered, feeling a shiver run down his spine. 

"Kihyun should eat something too, he's been out for hours now he'll be hungry" Jisung said, whilst placing the last slice of bread and glass of water to the side. 

"I'll wake him in a minute he needs his rest just as much as his food." The omega sighed before slumping down "By the way what happened to the other bodies that were in here?" He asked, even though he could probably work out the answer for himself. 

"No idea, while you were both gone, the guards came in; took them one by one before disappearing behind the door." Jisung replied, as he too slumped down the wall trying to get comftable on the harsh flooring. 

"We won't end up like them you know?" Kihyun whispered into the darkness, causing the other too to flinch. 

"Kihyun, your awake?" Changkyun questioned moving forward to reach the boy but was cut off. 

"We have to keep going, for them changkyun" He said before holding onto the other. " You too Jisung" was all he said before the steal doors were opened, the same guards from earlier stepped in. 

"Come on you babies, get yourself up. You have alphas to attend too" They snickered reaching forward to grab their arms, hoisting them up into the air in their bare nude. 

"You too cry baby" One of the guards said as he grabbed Jisung by the neck and pulled him up, quickly throwing him over his shoulder.Before taking changkyun on the other, the slightly smaller guard doing the same with kihyun. 

"For them kyunie!" Kihyun shouted as he felt the warm tears fall from his eyes for the 100th time, as he prepared himself for his fate. 

Changkyun nodded, a pout on his lips as his eyes fell too the floor and his body went numb - hoping that whatever alpha he was with would perhaps take it easy.


End file.
